One shots with the professors
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This is about Bloom with the Professors, there will be a variety of different themes and such. Some of them are definitely M rated, others T, however it will be going under M. Please read and review. Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is the first in hopefully quite a few one shots. Hope you like it, cuse I've had a bit of writers block lately. This is inspired by Matangi M.I.A Thank you, I hope you like this, please update. This has Avalon in from season 1, and he's not evil.

It was the first day of summer break, and instead of going back to Earth I had decided to stay in Magix. I booked myself in a hotel, and I was intent on finding myself a job tomorrow. But for now, it was time to party. I moved across the dance floor, letting the music roll through me, dancing smoothly to the music. A few of the lads out tonight had already hit on me and I had barely been here an hour, but unfortunately they were on the wrong team. No interest there, I chuckled, as I fast paced song came on, I sped my body to match the beat, letting my hair down felt good. Suddenly the door to the club opened and the professors of the three schools entered, dressed up and looking totally different. I smirked to myself, acting as though I hadn't seen them, tracking them the whole time. I watched as they took seats at the bar, looking at the crowd of dancers, Palladium spotted me first, pointing me out to the others who glued their eyes to me. Griselda especially took interest, her eyes darkening. Good. Let's give them something to stare at, I smirked as a young woman decided it would be interesting to dance with me. We grinded and her hands rubbed up and down my sides as I slid down her. Griselda seeing this stood up and headed my way. Good. The woman took a step back at seeing the rather possessive look on Griselda's face. I moved up to her, shimmying down her sensually, causing her arms to circle me on instinct, I pressed close, allowing her to feel my entire body, and I couldn't help but chuckle when her breath hitched. 

"See something you like _Griselda_." I purred into her ear, placing a few kisses just below it on her neck, and felt her arm's tighten around me.  
"Very much so, however if I act out what I want to do now, we will get arrested for being exhibitionists." Griselda whispered into my ear, biting gently causing my breath to hitch this time.  
"God's woman, then you better get dancing or get us out of here and into I bed." I spoke pulling back to grin at her, she smiled softly at me. After the battle we had dropped the titles, and just spoke casually as I healed her, we had really grown close in a couple of hours, I felt as though I had always known her, and I knew I was her mate. A simple tip off let me know that they were going to be here tonight, and so here I was. I wanted my woman. Opening the boundaries of my mind I let Griselda in, letting her see these thoughts, and showing her just what I wanted to happen. She growled low in her throat, her eyes blackening even more, and I shivered in delight as her vampire instincts warred with her human side. I could see her human side beginning to win, and I slowly pressed my body to hers, as we began to sensually sway to the music. To hell with the rules, I could always transfer to cloud tower. Nothing was going to get in the way of having this woman, and I was pretty sure she felt the same.

A few songs later we pulled away from each other. I was slightly breathless and she smirked at me.  
"Seriosuly, I can't help being this hot, I'm just sorry it's not a crime, but feel free to stare all you like." She laughed at my boldness, leading me to a table of smirking Professors.  
"You certainly cut in there Griselda. Didn't think you had it in you." Du Four teased, Griselda flicked her off, handing me my fruit cider that the bar tendon gave her for me. I shrugged my shoulders at her raised eyebrow, and knocked the bottle back in seconds causing Codatorta to roar with laughter.  
"Never seen a woman drink like that before." He spoke.  
"Well I'll show you many things I'm sure you have never seen a woman do. Starting with Griselda." The professors roared in laughter at this, causing Griselda to brush what I thought was a pretty shade of pink, I knocked back another shot. Tonight was turning out as I planned.

In the early hours of the morning Griselda dragged me through the door of her room; we were both slightly inebriated at this point and so could not control the laughter as we stumbled into the bed, falling onto it. I rolled her over kissing her deeply, placing my hand at the back of her head and biting her bottom lip causing her to moan, her eyes turning to their natural red, filled with lust. I started to undo the dress of her zip, and she lifted herself off the bed slightly to allow me to take it off.  
"No underwear. Well aren't you the dark horse." I whispered, kissing her neck, and trailing them down her body causing her to whimper. I trailed my fingers along her neatly trimmed lady area, teasing her as she bucked her hips up.  
"You like that huh?" I practically breathed out, capturing her lips with mine again, diping my fingers into her.  
"So wet." I pulled back, and let her watch, as I licked my fingers clean. With a growl she flipped me over, and needless to say neither of us got any sleep, but if any of the sounds coming from the other professors rooms were anything to go by neither did any of them either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, another short one shot. Hope you enjoy this.

Based off my other fic family around.

"Okay, now you're all gathered I think it's safe for us to begin." Faragonda spoke calmly, demanding the attention of the three schools. "Today you will be partnered based off a small questionnaire you filled out earlier in the week, so please head to Miss Du Four and Griselda if you are students of Alfea, Codatorta for Red Fountain and the twins for Cloud Tower, they will then give you a number, I would like each of you to stand beside the number you see in the clearing, everything else will be explained to you shortly." Faragonda grinned as she watched the females be inundated with students, glaring at them, demanding order silently. Bloom came up behind the older woman, wrapping her arms around her, leaning up and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"You were wonderful out there dear. I think the students were surprised at how well you and Griffin got along during the demonstration." Faragonda shook her head causing Bloom to sigh.  
"Seriously just cause they're all stuck up and have issues with each other does not mean we have to." Bloom growled causing said witch to chuckle from behind the pair.  
"I'm not sure that they see it that way, but yes you're right. I suppose it's the blessing of being ignorant to any opinion other than your own." The three women grinned at each other watching the chaos that was ensuing, as the other professors struggled to keep control of the masses. Faragonda chuckled as Palladium was nearly taken out by a small fairy brandishing her number plaque in the air.  
"This is ridiculous." Bloom muttered her face dark, the two women watched as she strode to the front of the stage in surprise.  
"Alright you lot, shut the hell up." Bloom shouted, using a spell to make her voice echo. The students instantly froze looking up at the red head. No one wanted to anger her, as they were not stupid enough to think that for one moment she wouldn't chuck fire at them.  
"You will all line up behind you're specified number, and if you don't there will be literal hell to pay. I **will** turn up the heat! So get your heads from up you're asses and move silently." The other Professors came to join the rest of the family onstage as they watched their students heed Bloom's command, and silently organised themselves, laughing their assess off.  
"Trust Bloom to threaten with violence." Du Four chuckled cursing the rest of them to nod. The students had successfully ticked off the dragon alright.

Twenty minutes later the students were being instructed to go off and try and get themselves around the forest, where the professors of all three schools had set up a obstacle course of sorts, to challenge them. They were inspired with the thought of being let off from homework if they won.  
The professors themselves sat huddled around a small magical screen that showed each group in turn so that they could mark how they were doing.  
"A brilliant idea Bloom." Saladin marked, causing the family to nod, the compliment staining Bloom's cheeks red, as she buried herself with marking grades for each group. The others watched this in amusement, they loved being able to embarrass the red head. Faragonda wrapped a gentle arm around the younger woman, pulling her into her lap, causing said red head to grin mischievously, kissing the older woman senseless, the two ignoring the jeers and catcalls of amusement.  
They watched the first group make it back, and handed the three bottles of water as they collapsed on the grass. Over the next couple of hours they watched each group return, most bickering, but slightly less than they had been at the beginning. Seeing that utter chaos was about to reign again, Bloom tugged on Faragonda's hand, silently leading the older fairy/witch hybrid away from everyone, who held back a chuckle, her eyes darkening as she saw the dark eyes Bloom had.  
The others not noticing tried to control the students.  
"Damn it Fara! Make you're bloody fairy students shut up or else I'll use my methods on them!" Griffin shouted, spinning around to find that the woman was gone, alerting the others.  
"Bloody brilliant." Griselda grouched, as the others chuckled. Griselda just hoped that they were getting some to at least make her feel better about the reasons they left. Griselda smirked grabbing her mate's hand and leading her through the crowd of students to have her way with her mate to.  
"Oi! You bloody get back here sister! Damnit!" Zarathustra cursed angrily as was hit in the head with a hilt of a sword.  
"Don't worry dear, later, and we'll keep them up." Palladium breathed into his mate's ear biting on it softly, causing the witch to grin.  
_Well that certainly makes up for it._


	3. Chapter 3-please read message at top

Okay, so chapter three of the one shots. This was inspired from my lovely friend Refreshingly Original who is doing a spin off to my story family around. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Also this could possibly be a trigger, it mentions self-harming, and a little bit of physical abuse, so please don't read if it will cause you to become extremely hurt, that was not my intention, it's simply meant to be fluffy. Thank you, Lea.

The small family of professors sat on the grass outside Alfea, grateful for spring break. Each were munching on a sandwich of some sort that they had packed into a basket. Bloom sat in between Griffin and Faragonda, talking casually to the first. Lifting a hand up to her bangs that had blown into her face by the gentle breeze Griffin was startled when she saw something red on the red head's wrist.  
"What's on your wrist Bloom?" Said witch asked causing Bloom to freeze looking don into her lap. The rest of the family stared at the suddenly quiet red head in surprise, at the unusual meekness. Faragonda took her left hand, gently squeezing it in support. Griffin reached out and took the other, staring in utter astonishment at the usual bubbly woman. Before her expression softened into sympathy.  
"Why?" Was the simple question asked, the others cottoning, becoming extremely worried as the usual cheerful red head sat silent, which increased when a tear rolled down her cheek. Taking a deep breath in Bloom tightly held onto Faragonda's hand.  
"I suffered from depression a few years ago due to bullying, and my parents were just as bad. So… I didn't know what else to do. It just escalated, and before I could stop it, it was the only way I could survive living. I'm so sorry." Bloom broke down alarming the other professors at her apology. Faragonda pulled the distraught woman onto her lap, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear to try and calm her down. She had witnessed Bloom like this when she had told her in her talks, and it broke her heart to witness it again. The family moved closer to the pair, Griselda placing a hand on Bloom's arm, causing said red head to look up, her eyes filled with tears of anguish and pain, causing their hearts to break.

"There is no need to apologise Bloom, we just want to help you, you're family and we just want to support you if we can. Okay?" Griselda asked softly, trying to blink her own tears, she hurt for her younger sister, as did the rest of them. They sat down as Bloom delved into her past, grateful that they were all so accepting, she felt safe enough to let her walls down around them, she didn't think she could survive without them.  
"I was extremely depressed but I couldn't admit it to myself, I just couldn't deal with any more hurt than I was already, and I honestly didn't want someone to stop me. It helped me cope, it took away the pain. It was my lifeline…. It took me a few years before I got help…. Only after I ended up in hospital." By the end Bloom's voice was so quite that the humans of the family had to staring to hear her. They sat once again stunned for a few moments, processing what the red head had told them.  
"And how do you feel now Bloom." Saladin asked gently, not wanting to hurt the usually strong woman, who was at his moment so fragile.  
"I'm better now, the depression never really leaves, but I'm stronger now, and I'm happy. You all make me feel wanted, and that helps." Bloom admitted honestly. "I don't have to fight myself anymore, I'm at peace here." The family smiled, glad in the knowledge that they helped.  
"I assume that there is worse scarring elsewhere?" Du Four asked, receiving a nod from Bloom.  
"Promise me; no promise us, that if you ever feel that way again you tell us. Please Bloom, the last thing we want is for you to hurt." The silver haired woman asked, her own tears freely falling down her face. The red head took a deep breath.  
"I promise I will. I don't want to hurt either." She gave them all a watery smile, causing them to lean in and wrap her in a huge hug. Bloom sighed contentedly, enjoying the comfort that their presence brought. The professors each vowed silently to themselves to make sure they kept an eye on the red head, they would protect her with every ounce of energy they each possessed.

"Almost all of us suffered through depression, some of us landed in a similar situation, however others sought medical help. We know how you feel, we've been there. Okay?" Palladium asked his best friend and little sister. Their faces all darkened for a moment at their dark pasts. They lightened up at the small giggle the red head let out.  
"Okay…. Thank you. I was so worried you were going to be angry with me when you found out." The red head admitted, looking up from beneath her eye lashes, causing their hearts to melt.  
"Never Bloom." Codatorta spoke solemnly. He cried for the woman, he found her to be strong and courageous, and he was grateful for how she had unknowingly pulled them all even closer.  
"We will never be angry or hate you for anything like this Bloom. Hell we could never hate you, you're our family." The twins stated softly together, before all their attention shifted to a groaning Griffin who lifted her head from a container of peanut butter.  
"Ugh Saladin. How can you stand this stuff?" The green skinned woman huffed, staring at her hand in disgust. Bloom let out a snort of amusement before Saladin could reply, and burst out into peals of happy laughter, making the others smile and join in. Her laughter was truly infectious.  
"I love you dear, no one will ever be able to take that away from you I promise." Faragonda whispered chuckling and placing a gentle kiss to Bloom's forehead.  
"I love you to." Bloom softly spoke back, kissing the older woman, wrapping her arm's around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this chapter is for my friend FunahoMisaki, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Thank you ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there is something you would like to see feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Please leave a review

Bloom sat alone at one of the long tables in Alfea's Dining room, as the professors looked on in worry, their students usually sat with her friends, but for the past few days something had seemed to have gone wrong, they resolved to speak to the red head as they looked at the winx girls as they glared heatedly at the red head. It did not shock them that they would take offence at something Bloom did, as she was certainly not well versed in their world and customs, however they were surprised at how naturally Bloom took it, as if it was natural for the fire fairy. Stella suddenly got up, she was fed up with Bloom not paying her the proper respect that she so clearly deserved, and so saught to show Bloom up infront of the entire school.  
"Well Bloom are you ready to say sorry yet?" She asked, smirking as the red head looked up.  
"Say or what exactly Stell?" Bloom was tired, and she was not going to rise to the bait. If Stella wanted to challenge her than fine, but she would beat her with wit. She didn't particularly want to argue so publically, but she wouldn't let Stella simply tramp all over her.  
"For you telling us that you're a lesbian way to late in the year for us to move dorms." Stella scowled darkly, but on the inside she was cheering, as the whole hall erupted into whispers. "And lets face it, with that adding to how appaling you are at everything in the magic dimensions, and you're looks you're not going to get very far. I mean you're the princess of a dead planet for goodness sakes. How lame is that?" Griselda was about to stand up when she saw Bloom simply sigh.  
"Seriously Stella, you're the one with the problem not me, you're so sure that I would take even a slight bit of intrest in you because you think you're utterly desirable. You're wrong, you focus on you're looks far to much, but have yet to grasp the concept that most people would rather take someone with a beautiful personality. You think you're so perfect, and that you know everything that is needed, and the stuff you don't know can clearly not be important. You lack humility Stella, among many other things. You say my magic is lacking, however I am clearly stronger than you, and have beat your grade in every single class, like pretty much all the other students in our year. As for being the princess of dead planet, it is better than being one of the most hated princesses in the magical dimension for their stuck up personality." Bloom causually flicked her off, simply stating a few home truths hoping that the sun fairy would be so embarssed shed back off. She was wrong. The professors of the fellow schools walked in half way through the red heads simple, but truthful insults and was impressed, she was calmly handiling what they classed to be the problem of Alfea.

"That's it Bloom, I've had enough of you thinking you own the place." Here everyone snorted. "I'm going to make you pay Solarian style." Stella chucked her ring up into the air, transforming it into her ceptre, and swiped a burst of energy at Bloom who lazily cast a shield up, causing the staff to raise their eyebrows in surprise.  
"That was seriously pathetic. Get lost Stella. I have better hings to do then fight with you." Bloom stood up and made to walk up when Stella shot an even more powerful Blast her way. Once again Bloom lazily deflected the spell after sensing it approaching. Turning around the red head shot a simple single blast that had Stella flying across the hall.  
"I'm sorry Stella, but I've had enough. If you want to boss someone around try one of the other girls, they seem quite happy just following you around, but I won't. You simply have a pretty face, it's a shame you don't have a matching personality." Bloom deadpanned causing the students to erupt in a roar of laughter. Griselda casually grabbed Stella by her collar.  
"Miss Stella, you purposefully tried to instaigate a fight with one of your dorm mates, who tried to shoot you down. You are going to be serving attention for the next three weeks doing any cleaning that Alfea may need. You're lucky you're not being expelled." Griselda growled out causing Stella to pout.  
"But what about Bloom! She fought back! She even attacked me!" The sun fairy screamed in indignation, hoping that she could at least cause the red head some irriation at being given detention.  
"Miss Bloom will be given private lessons from the Professors, she apparently has controlled her winx, and should be able to move through the variety of transfomations much quicker than the average student, probably skipping most of them." Faragonda spoke up. She was greatly amused at Bloom's reactions, she internally admitted to having a soft spot for the red head, loving her sarcastic attitude as it reminded her so much of her wife. Stella's jaw dropped open, as she internally screamed at the unfairness of Bloom getting treated so much better than her.  
"Miss Du Four, please would you help Bloom move in to the teachers quarters, she is going to have a gruelling year." Faragonda winked secretly at the red head who grinned back, before following a smirking Du Four out the room. It certainly paid off to remain sarcastic, and Stella thought she was good at manipulating the situation to her advantage, the red head smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, and for those of you who are letting me know what you would like to see. One reviewer said she would like to see a oneshot from Elven Love, so I decided I would create a PalladiumxBloom oneshot. I hope you like it, please drop a review by, and let me know if there is anything you wish to see.

Palladium was stood with Du Four and Wiz Giz overseeing the students as they danced the night away, it did not go unnoticed however that a certain red head was missing. Palladium saw his student sneaking in, and then sneak back out again, her lovely cyan eyes filled with worry. To say the elf was worried would be an understatement.  
"You can stop looking for her now, Palladium, she's just entering." Du Four told him, pointing out Bloom who stood in the doorway. She laughed seeing Palladium's dumbstruck face, as their student entered the hall. _Boy he has it bad._  
"You know you should follow her if she leaves again, the magical council can't do anything as she's you're mate." Palladium looked at his fellow member of staff, and sister gratefully, she always had a way around the rules when she truly wanted it. They watched as the red head shook her head at something Stella said, Griselda joining them, and walked away.  
"Stella does not apparently like all the attention Bloom is getting." Griselda spoke softly. "Follow her Palladium. She's hurting right now, and young Prince Sky is not revealing who he truly is to Bloom." Her two fellow Professors turned in surprise, staring at Griselda.  
"What? My mate is a witch you know." Griselda smirked.  
"Yes and she is certainly rubbing off on you." Palladium smiled at her, the two sharing a look, before Palladium quickly followed the red head out, his blood boiling at Sky and Stella acting like a couple, instead of worrying how they hurt their friend. He stepped out silently onto the balcony, and watching a tear trickle down her cheek his heart almost broke. Conjuring a handkerchief he stepped upto the fiery red head and handed it to the surprised red head, who gave a tearful smile taking it, and wiping the last of her tears away.  
"Thank you Professor Palladium." The elf watched the tearful red head try and cheer herself up and smiled fondly.  
"There is no need to thank me Bloom, but what happened?" Palladium asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Stella….. She wants Prince Sky, because he'll further her fame and increase her status, and but also wants Brandon. She thinks I was interested, and yeah he was nice, but he wasn't my type. I just wish she didn't have to be so mean about it all." The red head sighed, frustrated.  
"Well, how about you and I go and dance? I'm sure that's bound to cheer you up?" The elf asked, causing the red head to blush, and he couldn't think of anyone more beautiful. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, if she was honest with herself she was surprised at how well her professor could move…. And how attractive he was trying to cheer her up.

The red head was blissfully unaware of anyone besides her professor as she danced the night away, she was rather windswept, and the elves plan to cheer her up had worked successfully and he was incredibly pleased with that fact. The other Professors watched the two in amusement as they talked while they danced, clearly not realising that the hall was almost empty. They ushered the last few remaining students out and the females picked out a nice slow last dance for the couple. On the last note Palladium dipped his mate, and as she looked into his eyes, Bloom took a risk. She kissed him. Momentarily stunned the elf remained still, until she stared to pull away, he pulled her closer kissing her softly, as a light shined out around them, causing the staff to gasp, surprise; the two had just created an official marriage bond, so strong that it could not be broken even by death. The two pulled apart, and Bloom's eyes fluttered open. She was completely at peace, and she knew instinctually that their bond had made both much stronger than they were already. The two were startled as a round of applause made them look up, Bloom bushing, moving closer to the elf, as she realised her Professors were clapping for the two. Griselda, Du Four and Faragonda wiped tears fro their eyes.  
"That was absolutely beautiful." Faragonda grinned at the two, stepping towards them and embracing each of them.  
"I haven't felt that much pure love since 'Zelda completed her bond with the twins." Du Four smiled softly at her student.  
"Welcome to the family dear." Grizelda spoke softly as she embraced Bloom, softly tucking another strand of hair behind her ear, causing the red head to grin at her. They had all witnessed the change in not just Bloom but Palladium also. The elf appeared more confident and stronger, and shared an inner peace with his new wife, who was more sure of herself, and had an aura of strong serenity that appeared to hang around her. The other Professors watched as the two walked off, hands clasped, ready to face any questions another day, for now they simply wanted to just be.

Okay, so I know this was short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you, Lea


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I hope you like this chapter, this is for the reviewer that wished to see a BloomxGriffin one shot. Thank you for all the reviews and reads, I'm very grateful. Please leave a review.

The Professors of Alfea stared in shock at the reluctant and petulant Winx. They had no desire to help their friend if she was evil; they wanted nothing to do with her, even though the fault le not with her but with a spell that was forced upon her. Faragonda glared at her students, and stood, turning from them to look out the window, trying to calm herself.  
"Never before have I been so disappointed in my students, you're friend has sacrificed much for you, and you turn your backs on her so easily…. You will stay here and oversee the cooking preparations. We will go to Bloom. I hope it rests on your conscious the seriousness of your selfishness. Dismissed." The Winx girls filed out, surprised at their headmistresses cold tone. They had never seen her so angry before.  
"Griselda I will leave you in charge of the students with Avalon, he may be feeling weak, he will be able to command respect from the students however." The two family members looked at each other and nodded, they would go about the task set, and hope that the rest of the family could save one of the best students Alfea had ever seen.  
"The rest of you follow me please, we have to pick up Griffin and Codatorta and then we can leave for Bloom. We will be going in a red fountain ship, commandeered with the boys.

They first left for Red Fountain, where upon they found Saladin and Codatorta practically torturing Prince Sky with the amount of heavy lifting they were forcing on him. Codatorta seeing their arrival nodded to the elder man, and walked out with them.  
"May learn some respect." He gruffly spoke, the other professors raising an eyebrow at him. Griffin was waiting outside Cloud Tower's entrance when the ship arrived under Codatorta's strict command of the specialists, who were more than happy to help the red head. Upon arrival they started to fight the monsters they found, breaking their way easily through them, the pixie elders calmly watching them.  
"I hope we are not too late for Bloom." Du Four spoke softly, causing the family to frown. They were all extremely worried for the red head, they were concerned over if she had been hurt.

Bloom for her part was fighting herself, going through the portal had caused her old self to come to the front, however she was becoming quickly consumed by the darkness. The family of professors fought swiftly, determined to get to they're student. Especially Griffin, who thought highly of the red head. It was just admiration for her, the witch told herself, burying her feelings for the present moment as she teamed up back to back with Du Four, them swirling their energy together and throwing it out at the monsters. Grinning at each other the two joined the rest of them, takng in the carnage of the monsters, and progressed through the underground castle silently. Entering the room they gasped, rushing forwards to go through the portal the elder pixies had created, The family stopped dead in their tracks. Darkar laughed coldly, amused at the horror the professors obviously felt. Faragonda coldly started attacking Darkar, the others joining her and converging their powers together, he appeared gone at first, however they soon found theselves in a caught in a goo like substance, knocking them down.  
"Please Bloom, you have to try and break this spell. It's not who you are." Faragonda pleaded, trying to fight the dark magic that was slowly consuming all their magic. Bloom smirked at them, the ultimate energy flowing above her head.  
"Bloom, you are strong, stronger than any one I have ever met, you have a warm personality, and will protect anyone you can. I admire that about you, I have grown fond of you Bloom. I know you can fight this. Just remember that we care." Griffin stood, taking strength from her conviction, staring in awe as Bloom started to glow.  
"She's breaking the spell with her heart." Palladium grinned softly, grateful to be able to feel the red head's loving energy surround them all, and make the dark magic disappear.

They watched Bloom give the ultimate power back, chuckling at Darkars enraged screams.  
"Thank you for coming to save me, but for now you have to converge with me." Bloom smiled at them all, her blue eyes shining, causing the professors to move towards her, all adding their power together to fight the monsters off as Codatorta and the specialists defended them. Darkar screamed in pain, and there was a huge flash of light as he disappeared, releasing the negative energy. They jumped through the portal, as the aternate world came crashing around them.  
Taking a step towards Griffin, Bloom took the witch's hand in hers.  
"Thank you for telling me that, and for saving me. I care about you to you know." Bloom smiled softly, leaning in to kiss the witch's cheek. The stunned witch simply cupped the red head's cheek, leaning in to place a soft chaste kiss on her cheek.  
"Let's get back to Alfea, and then we shall speak properly, be aware though that I do not plan on letting you go." Griffin spoke tenderly, as the rest of the family and specialists watched on, tears pooling in their eyes at the heart warming scene.  
"That's fine by me." Bloom replied, leading the way out of Shadow haunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone ;) I just want to say thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews, I am literally on cloud nine ;D And thank you to all of you for letting me know what you would like to see, I have written a list, and am working my way slowly through it, trying to get all of them done. So thank you very much, it's very exciting. If there are any more you would like to see, either ideas or pairings or both let me know and I'll try and get it done as soon as possible. So for the reviewer who asked for a Du Four fanfic this is for you (I am hoping to write one with the twins soon). This takes place in season 1. I hope you like this, please review, Lea.

Bloom rushed into her dorm, she was so happy that she had finally transformed and could not wait to get down to the dance. Although Brandon was there she was not bothered, she was more excited to see how this differed from normal earth parties, and if she was being honest with herself, she was looking forwards to seeing an elusive and very shy Professor. Du Four. She caught her attention on her first day here, and she had to admit she was drawn to the elder woman. Back on earth she had experimented some, and defiantly preferred female company. She twirled in her mirror, satisfied with her appearance.  
"Let's go." Bloom mumbled to herself softly, spinning on her heel and leaving the dorm.

Gasps erupted from the hall as the student's parted, surprised to see the red head looking so beautiful. They had never really given her much thought until now, after all she was an earthling, and they felt as if she was beneath them, certainly not now though. One Professor in particular though was thrilled with how stunning Bloom looked. _The dress suits her perfectly, her natural beauty. _The centuries old vampire smiled gently at the red head, she had definitely grown a soft spot for her. Faragonda and Griselda watched the red clad women, looking at each other they moved forwards.  
"Go talk to her." Faragonda spoke, laying her hand on Du Four's shoulder, the silver haired woman looking at her in surprise.  
"It's not often you find your mate, get to know her, we're here to support you both." Griselda smiled, squeezing the woman's hand as the three watch Brandon flirting with the red head. Their eyes narrowed as something Bloom had said caused the blonde's eyes to narrow.  
"You're gay?!" Brandon shouted, his cheeks flushed with anger, everyone in the hall froze, Bloom bushed, letting her hair fall over her shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

Du Four's anger flared, and she moved fluidly towards her mate, Faragonda and Griselda flanking the vampire either side.  
"You have a problem with that _Your Highness._" Du Four sneered, placing a reassuring arm around Bloom's waist, the red head gratefully leaning into her.  
"Of course I do! How could I not?" Brandon, now revealed as Sky gazed at Bloom in disgust.  
"Enough. You will leave now, I will deal with you in the morning." Saladin's voice rang throughout the room, carrying his authority, as he stepped over to the five.  
"I am very sorry Bloom for his behaviour; I assure you he will be punished." The headmaster reassured sympathetically, as the red head gave him a tearful smile. It was only the distress of her mate that stopped Du Four from killing the human boy there and then. She lead the red head out of the party, and out into the cool evening breeze, her directing her to a bench in the middle of the quad.

"Thank you Professor." Bloom sniffled, wiping at the tears that ran down her face. Du Four watched, sighing sadly and pulling the red head into her embrace.  
"There is no need to thank me Bloom, what he said was uncalled for. He had no right." Du Four reassured. The red head sank into the hold, feeling oddly content and safe, it had been a long day, and she was shattered. The two sat in a comfortable silence, until Du Four noticed Bloom had drifted off to sleep. Gently moving a strand of red hair from the young woman's face the silver haired woman pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, grinning when the red head let out a happy sigh and cuddled further into the embrace.  
"Take her up to the spare room in the teaching quarters; Griselda has it ready for her. I'm sure it's going to be a rather stressful few days for both you and her, and that's without settling into the mating bond." Faragonda spoke softly so as to not alarm the woman she considered her family, staring fondly at the two. Du Four nodded, grateful and went to tuck Bloom into the room next to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry for messing up on uploading the wrong chapter last time. I uploaded the wrong chapter to Document Manager. Thank you for the reviews as always, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is for all of you who has asked for a story about the twins. Here you are. As I understand it Zarathustra is the twin with the blue hair and Elditrude the one with the long black hair, according to wikia. Please feel free to correct me if I am wrong. Anyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lea.

Bloom walked through the corridors of Cloud Tower frustrated and angry. She had stormed out of the dorm that the Winx Girl's shared whilst at Alfea. She had had enough of them all arguing, she wanted out. She was on her way to Griffin's office to let the witch know her decision, however she rounded a corner too fast and bumped into what felt like two human bodies. Four arm's made to grab her as she toppled backwards, steadying her.  
"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." Bloom spoke softly, looking up into the eyes of the startled twins as they saw the tears freely flowing from the fire fairy's eyes. Neither could ever remember seeing her cry, or the rest of the family saying they had seen her cry.  
"What is wrong Bloom?" Elditrude asked, her voice unusually kind. As Zarathustra led Bloom over to a small secret alcove.  
"Stella was arguing with Layla, and the others were taking sides, so I tried to calm them down, but they started to turn on me, they really had a go at me and it's not the first time either. They are just constantly arguing. I'm so tired of it. They're not the same people I once knew, and I just can't deal with them anymore. I've had enough." The twins were surprised at the sadness that radiated from the petite fairy, their tempers flaring quickly, especially Elditrude's. She had held a soft spot for the fairy since she first laid eyes on her. The fairy's strength was evident back then, and the way she led the small group, it was obvious that she was a natural born leader, but she was also so different from the rest of the fairy students. She had not looked down upon any of the witch's when they had stayed and had willingly spoke to any of them that had wanted to. Her sister and her wife knew of the flame she held for the red haired fairy, and although Griselda had warned her not to hurt her student, they both encouraged her to go for it. Espeically as she had broken up with prince Sky.

"Come on then, let's get you to Griffin, we will sort it out…. I can't blame you for dropping out, both me and Griselda could see the changes in them." Zarathustra spoke honestly, as Bloom smiled fondly up at the witch.  
"The others couldn't understand what Griselda saw in you, but I think you're a perfect match."  
"Thank you Bloom." Zarathustra spoke softly, glad to have the fairy's support, she was normally a fairly good judge of character, and she was important to her sister. Elditrude watched the two fondly, grateful to see her sister getting along so well with her mate. The three stepped into Griffin's office to find Faragonda sprawled across Griffin's table.  
"Mother! Seriously you two are worse than rabbits!" Elditrude exclaimed, pulling her ate into side and covering her eyes. The two elder women broke apart, Faragonda blushing a brilliant shade of red, and burying her head into her wife's neck.  
"You shouldn't have barged in then. It'll teach you to knock first." Griffin chuckled, kissing her wife's forehead.  
"Now what can I help you lovely ladies with?" The elder witch asked, stepping around her desk as she gestured the three in. Elditrude lead Bloom to the sofa oppoite the headmistresses, and sat her down in between her and her sister.  
"We found Bloom in rather a state, and we talked to her and thin you need to hear this." Zarathustra said, cutting straight to the point. Grffin gestured for the red head to go on, watching her daughter take Bloom's hand in hers.  
"The other girls are constantly bickering and argung. Earlier it almost got violent, and I was only trying to keep the peace. Miss Faragonda, i've had enough. I want out." The two headmistresses stared unsurprised at the red head.  
"If I'm honest Bloom I have seen this coming. I will sort it out with them later, for now why don't you and Elditrude go take a walk. Zarathustra Grizelda is waitin for you in your room." Zarathustra did not have to be told twice, she rushed of with a huge grin on her face, as she left her twin smiling softly at Bloom, helping her up and leading her out. _I'm very glad I came to Cloud Tower part time…._

I know this is only short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Lea.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual but I am coming into to hand in for college. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, it's for my friend FunahoMisaki, who asked to see a BloomxTwins oneshot. I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Please leave a review, and if there is anything you wish to see let me know. Lea.

The twins stared at the red head in astonishment and pride. Once again in less than twenty four hours she had saved the day. They had to admit that they felt a certain attraction to her. Zarathustra and Elditrude watched as the young fire fairy left her friends to take five minutes to herself, as they dealt with Icy's unconscious body. She had shown restraint in her magic, with clear prowess, and they were certain that they had just found their mate. After all the two never usually dated. Looking at one another they nodded their heads, and headed towards Bloom.  
"Are you alright?" Elditrude asked softly so as to not startle the red head. Bloom looked up and smiled at the two's unusual gentleness as they sat either side of her.  
"I'm fine, just been a long few days is all. Sky wanted me to spend some time with him, but I just wanted five minutes to myself without the others fawning over me." The two chuckled over that, the four girls did have a tendency to fawn over their leader, placing her in awkward situations, but neglecting to tell her the information needed.  
"You did well with Icy, she isn't the easiest to fight." Zarathustra bumped her shoulder gently into the red heads, grinning.  
"I wouldn't have had to fight her if I hadn't let them steal the dragon fire in the first place." Bloom said sadly, anger lacing at her words. The twins stared at each other in surprise for a second.  
"Bloom, you're friends should have never let you leave, and I know that Headmistress Faragonda feels extremely guilty about what she knew. You are new to this world, but strong, and your other friends should have helped you more." Elditrude spoke, as both of their expressions darkened. The young red head should not feel guilty. She had certainly proved herself in their eyes. Bloom's expression lightened and the two felt a rush of warmth knowing that they were the cause of her happiness.  
"Go and get changed for the party, we'll be here when you get back." The two grinned at the red head, as she blushed brightly.  
"That's good to know. I'll see you soon." Smiling flirtatiously at the two she swept away. Leaving two very excited witches.

Bloom quickly ran up to her room, pulling out a unworn blue and yellow dress. The two colours faded in hues into one another. She strapped her heels onto her feet, and went to put her hair into a bun. _Well it'll have to do. I hope they enjoy it. _Grinning Bloom twirled around, giving herself a once over, before stepping out the door, ignoring the calls of her friends she made her way down to the quad. Lights were stroon around, and the girl's of Alfea and Cloud Tower were all dressed up, stood glaring at one another. She sighed, looking around for the twins, smiling at them as she approached them, the students of both schools entirely surprised at the red head's willingness to talk to them. They were even more surprised when Bloom was able to make them laugh, the witch's wondering if there were any more friendly fairies. Looking around they highly doubted it, Bloom seemed to be the exception.

The three stood from the staff table, the family watching them subtly as they went for a walk, Bloom squeezed between the two.  
"It's going to be so weird going back to earth." The two looked at her surprised.  
"Then why don't you stay in Magix? We're not doing much this summer, and the others seem to enjoy you're company. Let us show you around more?" The twins spoke at the same time, giving identical grins, causing Bloom to chuckle.  
"That sounds great….. But where would I sleep?" Grinning mischievously, Bloom watched them grin back, knowing now that she was defiantely interested. The two wrapped their arms around her, placing gentle kisses down the red head's neck, causing the red head's breath to hitch. The three were unaware of the huge grins adorning the family's faces.  
"I'm sure we can squeeze you in our room if you're good." The two whispered, once again identical. Causing a shiver of desire to roll through Blooms body. Making up her mind, she led the two of the witches into a empty classroom locking the door, and creating a silencing ward.  
"You seem like you have done this before." Elditrude teased, the two stood arm's crossed, with a raised eyebrows.  
"Well why don't you let me show you?" Moving towards them, Bloom added an alluring sway to her hips, and grinned when the twins practically pounced on her. _A good summer indeed._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit experimental, as will the next few of the chapters I write for my stories. However I hope you like this, and this chapter is for Refreshingly Original who said she would like to see another cute Faragonda x Bloom oneshot. This is set in the secret of the lost kingdom, and Avalon is not evil. I hope you all enjoy this, and please do tell me if there is anything you would like to see me do.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Sky demanded harshly, glaring at Bloom who shrunk away from him.  
"I don't want to go to the Eraklyon party with you. I'm sorry, I just don't have any interest." Bloom replied, trying to pacify with him. Faragonda watched the scene far enough away for the couple not to notice her. She had a bad feeling about this conversation. She felt this was warranted as Sky moved to tower over her, sneering down at the red head.  
"You will be going with me. You can't just leave me to go on my own, I mean I know I can do better." At this the older woman growled. "But seriously, no one knows that you're gay and expects us to go together." Sky shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down in the quiet night air, alerting the other professors that something was amiss as they patrolled the school. They inched forwards slightly, nodding to one another as they watched Sky grabbed the new and youngest member of faculty by the wrist, squeezing tighter.  
"You're going with me. I mean, you can't say no Bloom. That'd hurt me, and we don't want that do we?" Bloom closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Griselda was about to Blast the young specialist into oblivion when the red head pulled herself free from the grip and glared heatedly.  
"No! I'm not going, and I'm not going to give into you again." This made the professors from the tree schools pause. What did that mean? "You can push all you want but I'm through with all of you barring Flora, Musa, Brandon and Riven. You're all so stuck up yourselves. Seriously I'm not backing down to you again. I'm a professor now, and you can't order me around." They were all proud of the fiery courage the red head was displaying, and were shocked to see Sky raise his hand and slap Bloom across the cheek, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. They watched as Sky was about to launch another verbal attack on Bloom, and were all about to attack themselves, but were to late as Faragonda beat the rest of them to it. She moved with lightning speed, hitting the prince with multiple spells, knocking him out cold.

Bending down beside the red head Faragonda cupped Bloom's cheek.  
"Are you alright dear?" The elder woman asked softly, the rest of the family crouching down around the two. They watched as more tears rolled down Bloom's face.  
"He scares me every time." Bloom hiccupped, murmuring quietly through the tears, causing their hearts to break. They had never seen her so sad, she had always been the strong one of the Winx, the leader. Faragonda pulled the younger woman in for a hug, softly speaking words of comfort as she ran her fingers through the red hair as Bloom sobbed. Looking into Griffin's and Griselda's faces the three had an internal conversation. The night was silent apart from Bloom's sobbing until they heard a groan emit from Sky. Griffin and the twins stormed over to him, picking him up by his neck collar, as the other professors closed in on him. He gulped seeing the menacing and deadly smiles that they all shared.  
"What you have done here tonight was inexcusable. Leave now, before you won't be able to leave at all." Griffin whispered in his ear, the other two witches laughing manically, causing his hair on his arms to stand on up on end. He stood momentarily dumbfounded. The family's ire increased at the slowness and stupidity of the boy, and they proceeded to attack him, losing all control of themselves.  
"Bloom. Is. Family." Palladium, punctuated each word with another stinging hex. "You. Will. _**Never**_. Come. Near. Her. Again." The elves eyes blazed with anger and cruelty. No one was going to hurt his sister!  
"You come anywhere near Bloom or the three schools again, and we will do allot worse to you. Understand?" Codatorta spoke, growling low in his throat as he slashed the boys cheek with his sword, as Codatorta gripped him, cutting off most of his air supply. They watched the boy nod, and he fell in his anxiousness to get away from the family, running out the gates.

They turned around to see a sobbing Bloom being cradled in Faragonda's lap, who was teary eyed herself. They looked at one another, vowing silently to protect the broken girl.  
"Come on Bloom, let's get you inside okay." Du Four asked, bending in front of the women. The red head looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears, she wiped at them before nodding. Gratefully accepting the offered hand; the family walked through the empty hallways, keeping an eye out. They were on high alert. Faragonda helped Bloom change into something more comfortable, her sticking to the older woman's side. The fire fairy felt safe with her, and something she couldn't decipher at that moment. The headmistress wrapped the younger woman in a tight hug for a moment, inhaling the intoxicating smell of cinnamon and relaxing.  
"Thank you for saving me." The red head mumbled into Faragonda's shoulder earning a soft smile from the fairy witch hybrid.  
"You're welcome. Any time Bloom, anytime." The two stood, soaking up the comfort each other offered, before breaking apart. Keeping hold of Bloom's hand the headmistress led the fire fairy out into the teacher's living room, setting her down on the sofa and sitting down next to her. Du Four poured her a cup of tea.  
"Here, drink it whilst it's hot. It will make you feel better." The silver haired woman spoke fondly, the red head nodding, smiling gratefully. The family sat in silence for a few minutes; all drinking their tea as a cover for watching Bloom relax.

"How long has this been going on Bloom?" Griselda asked softly, worry filling her eyes, as Elditrude wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into her side protectively. Bloom sighed quietly, staring into her tea.  
"About half way through my second year here. It started with just the occasional thing, but it soon got worse. It was awful, and he would get angry over all the little things." Bloom spoke softly. It all felt a bit like a dream to the red head, and she was _so_ tired. They all sat stunned for a moment, how had they not noticed?  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Palladium asked, from Avalon's lap. He hated to think that the red head was too scared to tell them. She had always been his favourite*" Avalon pressed a reassuring kiss to the elf's forehead, as the two watched as Bloom sunk further into Faragonda's side.  
"Because I was too ashamed." Bloom finally admitted, looking back down into her empty cup. The family took that in for a few moments before Zarathustra slid off Griffin's lap, moving to bend directly in front of Bloom.  
"Never feel ashamed or scared to tell us something okay? We are always going to be here for you, and we will always do our best to understand. You are never alone Bloom, okay?" The unusually soft teacher spoke, earning her an armful of the red head. The family chuckled at the display of affection as the witch sister cradled the red head close.  
"Thank you." Bloom said, looking up at them all, her eyes filled this time with tears of happiness. The family's hearts melted at this, as they hugged the red head, before she sat back down with Faragonda. Normal chatter broke out between them all, but they kept a close watch on the two.  
"Thank you again, Fara." Bloom spoke softly, placing a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek, causing said woman to blush.  
"You have no need to thank me Bloom, I would protect you in a heartbeat." The headmistress gently tucked a strand of red hair behind the fire fairy's ear, earning a grin. The two curled up into each other, completely oblivious to the looks of satisfaction from the other professors. The two decided that they would settle the details tomorrow, they were simply happy to just be.

*This was a reference to when Palladium protects Bloom in season 1. I think it's in the 4kids version, and I'm sure it's on youtube if you want to watch it. That struck me particularly, and I do wish it was in the RAI version but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Lea. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a couple of days since I have updated, I just needed a break, and time to gather a couple of ideas for a couple of chapters. This was asked for a few chapters ago, and I have finally gained some inspiration for it. So here is a Riven and Brandon teaching chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review.

"Okay you lot! Come on! This is an easy exercise!" Brandon shouted as Riven just shook his head at the first year specialist students. Bloom giggled as more where thrown around by the dragon, watching as they all cast small glances her way.  
"We did this with ease. Move you're sorry asses." Riven shoved an unusually small student towards the dragon. Said dragon looked his way, and the lad gave a small yelp before rushing off. Bloom's laughter increased at this, watching avidly as the rest of the group was taken out by its tail, being thrown against the wall.  
"Well I can hear you shouting loud enough at them but you haven't had a go yet." Bloom grinned from her place on the floor where shad had fallen off the bench with laughter. The two new Red Fountain tutors looked at each other knowing that if they should fail to do this well then Bloom would not let them live it down. Brandon sighed, he was sure that this wasn't going to end well. The two took their swords out as the Dragon swung to look at them and spread its wings, taking flight. The two men went at it, one from each angle, and jumped. Brandon got knocked back by its tail as it shoved him away, and Riven got hit a claw, ending up in a heap on the floor. Bloom gasped for air, as the students watched chuckling at her avid laughter. Saladin hearing this poked his head in.  
"Yeah yeah, shut up Bloomie." Brandon teased, trying to get his breath back. Bloom's eyes narrowed, and she shot a ball of fire at the brown haired man.  
"I hope you move fast Brandon." Bloom grinned, as the ball of fire chased him from one end of the training arena to the other. Codatorta came in, hearing the havoc, and stood beside a chuckling Saladin. 

"She certainly keeps our boy's on our feet." The younger man commented, inwardly smirking as Riven mouthed off at her causing her to blast him into the wall before giggling.  
"She does. I think we should have the other see this." Saladin smirked, thinking of the twins reactions.  
"That is cruel. Brandon and Riven will be embarrassed." Codatorta spoke in a gruff voice.  
"That's the idea." The two grinned at each other, as Bloom danced her way over happily.  
"I think you need to employ some better staff." The red head spoke happily, grinning at the two as Riven and Brandon trailed dismally after her, spluttering in indignation.  
"To be bested by a girl defiantely." Codatorta spoke solemnly, knowing that it would rile the two younger men up.  
"That's not entirely true! We didn't even try and attack her!" Riven shouted appalled at the insinuation.  
"That's because you know you have no chance! I'm gonna go meet Grizelda! See ya later." Bloom turned around and waved as Saladin walked her out, chuckling at the red heads antics.  
"You have a date then?" The headmaster asked his younger friend as he dropped his barriers more in her presence.  
"Yeah, we're just going out for some lunch." Bloom smiled softly to herself, it had been a couple of weeks since the two had managed to grab some time to go out for lunch and the red head could not wait to have some alone time with her mate.  
"Well you better not keep her waiting then. We'll see you tomorrow in the café." Saladin grinned at the young woman, causing her to glance at him suspiciously before shrugging it off, and making her way to her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bit of trouble with writers block and the such. Any way I'm hoping that I'll be able to gather inspiration more easily for these. This one is inspired by Valentine's day, it's a special day for me, and I hope this at least makes you guys smile. Anyway, Bloom and Faragonda are already together for this.

The female professors of the three schools (minus Faragonda) and Palladium waited impatiently for the red head to step out of the closet. They were dying to know what dress she had chosen.  
"Come on Bloom!" Zarathustra groaned. How much longer would they have to wait?  
Grinning to herself she took one last look in the mirror before stepping out of her and Faragonda's shared room or clothes. The families jaws dropped as they stared at the small beauty before them.  
Bloom had picked a long skin tight dress that ended just below her ankles, made from a blue silk. It started with a light blue at the top and tapered to a yellow towards her stomach. She had curled her red hair into beach waves and platted her bangs into a halo braid that kept it back.  
"Is it too much?" She asked, unused to wearing anything so classy, but she had fallen in love with the dress when she saw it, she didn't know where she was going but she had been told to dress nicely. She was unsure how far that meant in clothes terms, but the dress made her feel beautiful. 

"You look stunning Bloom…." Du Four told the embarrassed teen, stepping forwards to hold her tightly. Said red head blushed, giggling slightly.  
"Thank you." She whispered softly. The others smiled at her, knowing how self-conscious she was when dresses in anything remotely revealing. They sat her down at her vanity and applied light make-up, opting to keep it natural and light. Palladium painted her nails a light blue whilst the girls were doing this, listening to them chatter about a new film they wanted to see. Not long after they had finished preparing he younger girl for her date.  
"She's not going to know what hit her Bloom!" Grizelda grinned softly, as Griffin nodded, wrapping an arm around her. She grinned at her surrounding family looking forwards to the night ahead.

Bloom could not comprehend her eyes. Candles lead to a round table covered with a pink cloth. A candelabra sat on the middle of it, with two silver plates covered. A soft romantic music flowed through the room and Faragonda stood in the middle, moonlight falling on her. The elder woman was dressed in a long flowing silver dress, in Bloom's opinion looking otherworldly.  
"Fara!" She gasped out quickly walking over to the elder woman. The headmistress grinned at the dumbstruck girl fondly, drawing her into her arms and kissing her on the forehead. The red head sighed softly, inhaling Faragonda's scent.  
"You look truly beautiful my dear." Fara' spoke leading the red head to the table before sittig herself. Bloom laughed out loud when she saw spaghetti and meatballs.  
"I know you said this was classed as the perfect romantic food on Earth." Bloom couldn't believe that she had remembered her telling her that.

The two ate, talking happily between themselves. After a while Faragonda stood holding out her hand and leading Bloom to the balcony. She pressed the button on the radio to change cd before whisking Bloom off her feet much to the girl's amusement as they stood on a balcony across fro them, the men sighing in exasperation.  
"They're so cute together, and Fara' looks so happy." Du Four squealed happily.  
"Yes so let's leave them to it. It's a private moment." Saladin spoke sat next to Codatorta who just shrugged as the women waved him off.  
"Yes but it's sweet." Griselda spoke softly, watching as Bloom threw back her head and laughed at whatever Faragonda had said to her. The two were an odd pair, but they were so hapy with each other, and Griselda found it to be so sweet. They watched transfixed as Faragonda unzipped Bloom's dress, the red head letting it fall to her feet. The elder woman gently bit her neck, Bloom gasping in pleasure, before she led Faragonda into their room.  
"Well that's that then." Avalon said leading his mate away from the jeering family.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone this is for Peacelovefairy who wished to see a BloomxCodatorta fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Oh! And I am wishing to change my name. It will go to the same name as my twitter because I keep forgetting it on here. So I am going to change it to pumpkinraindrop  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

I couldn't believe the nerve of Sky! Seriously, what a jerk. He was basically going around telling people that we were together. He was a dead man. Timmy pointed the way to the training room he was in, and I grinned. Plenty of lads to embarrass him in front of. Good. I opened the door and stepped in. I was dressed ready to impress for the showdown. He was going to regret this. The lads who saw me looked like they were drooling and it went deadly silent. Sky turned around and his face lit up.

"Ah Bloom! I was just talking about you…" He didn't get chance to finish what he was going to say. I hit him, using the full force of my body, and knocked him down on the floor, a satisfying crack filled the room as blood poured from the room.  
"Get it into your head asshole that I am not yours. I never have been and never will be. I need a little something more than an idiotic teen boy who can't control his hormones." The lads laughed as he glared up at me from the floor. I gave a smile and a wink to the surrounding lads before walking out. Or tried to. Codatorta stood in the doorway smiling at me as I stepped by him, purposely brushing against him as I stepped out. He followed letting the door swing shut.  
"That was a simple way to go about it." He stated falling into stride with me. I looked up from under my lashes at his strong features. He remained staring ahead as his brogue washed over me making me shiver.  
"Then he may think twice about saying that I slept with him." I told him, my ire burning bright again. Idiot. "He shall know the consequences he shall have to pay." His eyes narrowed momentarily, his own anger seeming to grow at the idiotic prince. He then smirked at me obviously knowing that I would have no hesitation of breaking his nose again. I was glad that he was so bothered about my honour. He may not say much, but his emotions were clearly conveyed through his actions.

"I have to admit I have never seen a fairy take down a hero." He glanced at me and I grinned up at him. I was not the least bit bothered by that.  
"So you believe that I am a normal fairy?" I teased causing him to laugh. From the information I had gathered about this man it was a rare occasion for him to laugh. I felt very proud I had made him do so.  
"No. I do not believe that you are anything resembling a normal fairy." His tone was honest, and yet I knew he was teasing me back. I stopped on the spot, and he stood opposite looking at me.  
"Well then, if I am as unusual as you say I am then why not teach me yourself?" I laid a hand on his arm in a seemingly innocent gesture and stared into his gentle eyes.  
"I think I may just have to do that. Don't want all that potential to be wasted." He pressed me into a small alcove his larger body completely blocking me from anyone who wished to spy.

He placed a hand to my cheek in a gentle caress, and I automatically leaned into his touch.  
"I feel as if I have known you all my life." I murmured as he kissed me, cupping my face. Pulling apart he stared at me for a moment.  
"Or another life." His lips descended onto mine again, and heat shot through my body as I melted into him. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist pulling me tight against him biting my neck; I tilted it to a side granting him more access as he drunk my blood. A sense of ecstasy filled me, and desire rushed through me at his bite. I wanted nothing more than to be ravished by this man. He pulled back after sealing over the bite and I smiled at him. He obviously took this as my acceptance and took my hand leading me to his room.  
"Should we not be telling the rest of the professors about this?" I asked through the heated daze that filled my mind.  
"Bloom I have waited a fair few years for my mate to turn up. They would not begrudge me a couple of hours with her. And if they did…. Tough." He grinned down at me from where I was snuggled into his side. Mate. That word resounded deep within me sending shockwaves through my entire body. _Yes. I am his mate. _I thought as he led me through his doorway, his arms wrapping around me pulling me close again, as he kicked the door shut with his foot and magically locking it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, this is a new one shot that I have been working on. I wanted to what you thought of it, as I have intentions of carrying this on in a story of its own. It's an Alice in wonderland crossover. I hope you like it, and please let me know if you think I should carry it on. P.S. This is set in season 1.

Stella had brought Bloom to Alfea a few weeks ago, but she and the rest of the Winx had become very uncomfortable with being around the red head. After pestering the Headmistress about moving Bloom, a weary and slightly disbelieving Faragonda agreed and moved her into the teacher's quarters to keep an eye on the fiery red head. The Professors had begun to notice just how odd Bloom was, especially as they all sat in the living area of the Professors quarters. Bloom sat quietly, reading, as Grizelda sat beside her marking. The brown haired woman peered over her shoulder, curious as to what had her so unusually quiet.  
"Is it good Miss Bloom?" Du Four asked softly, watching as Grizelda smiled softly at Bloom's obvious delight.  
"It is! She's insane, but that's a good thing, it ends in a dream, but I think it's an alternate reality!" Bloom went to babble on about the characters for a few more minutes, the professors from the two other schools pausing as they came in as the young girl thoroughly explained the characters personalities. 

"So who would be which characters Bloomie?" The twins asked, plonking themselves down either side of her. Griffin chuckled, shaking her head at the two feared teachers. Who would have guessed it would have only taken a fiery read head to soften them up? _If only the students could see them now. _Griffin thought, kissing her wife's cheek, her and Saladin settling on the lounge either side of Alfea's headmistress. Codatorta sat with his back leant against the sofa, and waited patiently as the clearly insane fairy grinned wider. She may be insane, but none of them were particularly bothered. After all, no one could claim to be completely sane.  
"Well, that's easy. Faragonda would be Mirana (The white Queen), Griffin would be the Cheshire cat, Palladium would be Nivens (The white Rabbit), Avalon-Thackery (The March Hare), Grizelda-Tarrant (The Mad Hatter), Du Four-Malympkin (The Dormouse), Wiz Giz- Absolem (the Caterpillar), 'Thustra and 'Eldi would be the The Tweedle Twins, Saladin-The White Night and Codatorta would be Bayard." Bloom explained grinning.  
"Hey! Why am I the dog!?" Codatorta exclaimed frowning, causing the others to snicker.  
"Cause you're loyal!" Bloom told him, causing them all to erupt in laughter as Grizelda pulled the red head closer.  
"So does Alice get with the Hatter?" Du Four asks mischievously watching the two snuggle.  
"Not in the original." Blooms grin was sly as she looked at Grizelda who cupped her cheek. The other members of the family continued to banter back and forth about who was the best character, and who would be the strongest.

A few days later and a chance encounter with Stella in Magix left the Professors angry as the blond fairy made snide remarks against the red head. However these feelings quickly turned into amusement.  
"Down with the bloody big head!" Bloom screamed, launching herself at the sun fairy chasing her with fire, blasting her every few seconds. Griselda let the princess run by but grabbed Bloom around her waist, pulling the red head close. Bloom grinned up at her, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
"Hey there." Reaching up to kiss Griselda's cheek Bloom then snuggled contently into the elder woman's hold, watching as the rest of the Professors chewed Stella out.  
"Hey, why am _I_ the one in trouble when Bloom was the one attacking _me_?" Stella glared at the staff members.  
"Because you were the student that instigated the fight and Miss Bloom is no longer taking classes with you. Rather she is taking private classes with the Professors of the three schools." At this Stella gaped. She had never heard of someone doing that before. The sun fairy walked away quietly seething as she observed Griselda stroke Blooms hair back, the red head's eyes fluttering closes in contentment.  
"So how long do you think it will take?" Palladium asked Du Four and Avalon as the Alfea tutors watched the couple.  
"Well Bloom is softening our fear Deputy up pretty fast. I shouldn't think it will be that long." Faragonda spoke watching the heart-warming scene, silently promising to send her memories to the Professors of the other two schools.

Later that evening Stella exited the library running towards the schools laboratory silently. _This is going to be great! No one will ever see this coming, and with Bloom's magic gone she'll have to return to earth! _The sun fairy gingerly opened the door, checking to see if Palladium or Avalon was brewing and potions and then setting out to ready her ingredients. A couple of hours later the potion was finished and Stella looked at the sputtering lilac potion. _Huh. It's supposed to be green… Oh well, what harm could it seriously do anyway? _Oblivious to any danger she was about's to place the whole of Magix in. She crept up to the teacher's quarters and pushed the door open, making her way into the open door of Bloom's room. * The red head was snuggled under a blue patch work sheet softly snoring. Stella sat down beside her, tilted the red head's head back and poured the potion into her mouth, smiling deviously as Bloom swallowed. _It's time for you to be put in your place Bloom. _She ran as the red head began to cough violently, alerting the other Professors who began to stir and get up. She slid out the Professors quarters just as Faragonda and the others came barrelling out of their rooms, rushing to check on their youngest member of the family. They frantically started checking the read head's vitals.  
"She's not breathing!" Griselda told Du Four who started to give the red head C.P.R. Palladium was magically scanning her body.  
"It looks like a potion! Whoever has administrated it has concocted it wrong however. It will place her in a sleeping trance." Faragonda narrowed her eyes at the offending results, her eyes narrowing in horror.  
"It is not going to be just Bloom that will trapped in her dreams, but all of us! The potion is mingling with her magic to alter the realms of dream and this reality. With her mind being the way it is we have to be prepared for anything." Faragonda spoke solemnly before the world began to fragment before their eyes, breaking to small pieces. When they opened their eyes they saw Bloom stood before them grinning.  
"You're here to?!" The red head exclaimed brightly, decked in a dark blue dress which she had clearly torn the bottom of to be able to manoeuvre better. The witch's smirked at the red head.  
"Well it's good to see you squirt even though we're unsure of were here is" Elditrude wrapped and arm around the fire fairy as she giggled.  
"That's kind of a long story….."


	15. Chapter 15

_**It was my birthday recently and I asked for the Viz Media Winx Club collection book. Its quiet good, and I just finished reading it a few days ago. It gave me an idea for a new one-shot. You do not have to have read the book as I will set the story and I will change it. Please vote on my poll and check out my new story 'Winx Horror' as this kind of helped me write this, even though it is completely different. I hope you like it, please leave a review, I'm always excited to know what you think of these. Have a Happy Easter/Ostara!**_

One Shot Chapter 15- Dream or Reality?

Bloom curled under her covers crying silently to herself. The nightmares kept coming and she had hardly slept in days. Palladium awoke startled from a nightmare of his own and sensed Bloom's distress. Clambering out of bed he headed to the red heads room, knocking quietly before opening the door and stepping inside. He paused as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he saw Bloom who had sat up when he entered, tears streaming down her face. He sat on the edge of her bed, pulling the fire fairy into a hug as he combed his fingers through her tangled hair soothingly.  
"You had a nightmare to?" The elf asked softly as he felt her hands clasp onto the front of his shirt.  
"Yeah….. It was the same one where you all disappeared again." She tightened her grip on his shirt, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about losing the people she thought of as family. It was unbearable to the red head as she had become so close to them after gaining her enchantix. Faragonda had offered her a place teaching alongside the professors and she had accepted. She felt it was the best choice she had ever made.  
"Were not going anywhere Bloom. I promise you. We would never leave you… I would never leave you." Palladium kissed the top of her head, hovering his lips there as he let her scent envelope his senses. He felt her relax slightly, and pulled back to look into her tearful eyes.  
"Would you like some hot chocolate? I have a feeling that I am not going to be able to get back to sleep tonight. Feel like keeping me company?" The elf asked as he gently wiped the fallen tears from her face with the pads of his fingers.  
"I'd love to." Palladium stood up and offered his hand to Bloom who took it willingly as he helped her to stand. The two made their way into the main living area that all the Alfea Professors shared. Bloom grabbed the cups and Palladium boiled the kettle, the two bustling around the kitchen making hot chocolate before they sat on a sofa together.

One by one the rest of the Professors joined the two, each experiencing their own worst nightmare. They sat together for a few hours waiting for sunrise to come.  
"Is it not odd that we have all had nightmares practically every night?" Bloom asked the others, who sat contemplating the thought for a few moments.  
"It is, I wonder if anyone else has experienced the same issues we have?" Faragonda asked, resoling to call the heads of the other two schools at a reasonable hour of the morning, it was barely five a.m. Avalon took out his tablet as he and Grizelda checked social media reading out people's nightmares from across Magix.  
"One poor girl has been having nightmares of zombies, another werewolves. The worst seems to be watching her entire family die." Grizelda picked out as Du Four handed her another cup of tea, cradling it in between her hands for comfort. She wished Zarathustra was awake.  
"It seems as though some one has entered the dream realm and is trying to alter the course of reality." Faragonda stated sighing. "We should arrange a meeting with the rest of the family to figure out how we are going to deal with this." This caused the family to smile for a minute, glad to be seeing the rest of the family.  
"Thank God it's Friday." Bloom murmured causing the rest of the family to chuckle. They couldn't argue with that.

That evening the family sat in the teaching quarters of Cloud Tower discussing the issue of the dream realm.  
"All day I have heard students complaining about nightmares." Grizelda spoke solemnly, knowing that this altered reality could cause a major issue.  
"Even Stella seemed really disturbed today… Although she was thankfully quiet." Bloom grinned as the others chuckled, she really could not help herself when it came to insulting the sun fairy.  
"What are we going to do?" Zarathustra asked from her place beside Grizelda, gripping said woman's hand underneath the desk.  
"We're going to have to spend tonight in downtown Magix, we have to get to the bottom of this. I have left Alfea in the capable hands of Ophelia and Barbatea. I suggest you two do let your professors know." Griffin and Saladin nodded at their friends wise words, standing up Griffin went to the healer of Cloud tower whilst Saladin video called Red Fountain. The two explained their intentions to the two, making it clear that they would be in charge until further notice. After this the family headed out, making their way into the abandoned heart of Magix.

Bloom transformed into her enchantix, hovering just above the ground. Magix was completely desolate and this instantly alerted them to being in the dream world.  
"Be careful and don't stray too far. Who knows what people will be dreaming about." Griffin stated as they moved cautiously forward, the others nodding in silent promise.  
"Mind giving us some light dear?" Faragonda asked, placing a hand on Bloom's shoulder. Said red head nodded, cupping her hands. She opened them to reveal a bright flame which she chucked, said flame grew bigger in size and lit the path in front of them, hovering in mid-air. They carried on forwards until they came to an alleyway. The darkness itself seemed to be wriggling and even the witches shivered as they quickly moved on forwards from the suppressing darkness.  
"We've been looking for the past half an hour and yet nothing. They were obviously expecting us." Bloom said, making them all look around nervously. All of a sudden a distinct growling came at hem from behind. Spinning around the family froze.  
"No sudden movements, it will attack worse if you move fast." Griselda spoke softly, ushering them backwards slowly. They watched as another two were wolves came to join the first beast, cornering them into a dead end.  
"They can't be killed with magic." Faragonda remembered startled. They watched as the three wolves closed in on them, their impending doom beginning to sink in. All of a sudden the wolves leapt and the men used their swords to defend the rest of their family for as long as they could.

Codatorta slashed at one wolf, cutting it on its chest. It looked down at itself and growled, rising up to its full six foot, stood on back legs. It let out a howl and pounced knocking the man over and biting him repeatedly on the torso. The women screamed as the other men were taken out in a similar manner. The wolves began to converge on them as they shot spell after spell at them. Bloom created a spear of fire and threw it at the central wolf who merely batter it aside. It pounced taking both Bloom down, clawing the right side of her face and chest. Griselda and Du Four struggled to get it off her before it threw them both off into a wall, before prowling around them snapping its jaws. Behind it Faragonda and the other were trying to fend off the other two, failing miserably as it set in to kill. Saladin used the last of his strength to jab a sword in the right wolf, Avalon taking the left, killing the two but not before it maimed the women. The wolf leapt onto the last standing family, trapping them under its huge paws. It sniffed them before biting their necks, sinking its poison into their systems. The wolf slopped away, leaving the family sprawled out alone in the alley as they slipped into unconsciousness.

The sun rose up over Magix, revealing the wreck that the dream world left behind. Bloom opened her eyes, blinking at the bright sun. She pushed herself up on her arms before reaching over to wake the others. Blinding ain shot through each and every one of them, and yet they each felt a connection to each other as they awoke. They sat for a few minutes simply taking in everything that had happened.  
"Are we a, well you know…" Bloom asked trailing off, unable to say the word, hardly believing it was real  
"Afraid so, dear." Faragonda told her nodding. She was curled up with Griselda and Du Four, the three of them leaning against the wall for support. Faragonda, Griffin and the twins sat leaning against the opposite wall, with the males leaning against the fence, their feet touching.  
"We have to figure out what we're going to do before the next full moon." Avalon said softly, imagining the danger they could place the students in.  
"What tonight?" Bloom asked startled. How could they figure out if they could control their transformation that quick?  
"What do you mean Bloom?" Codatorta asked the red head, frowning. His damn head was pounding! If only he could think clearly.  
"There are three nights of the full moon. We have only had the first, we have two more to go." Bloom spoke matter of factly. She was handling it a bit better than the others, used to all of the hype that surrounding the mystical. The family's faces paled in dread as they realised with horror that they would have to seclude themselves. Du Four broke down.  
"I feel so ashamed." Griselda and Bloom held her as she cried, staring at each other. Bloom could see that Griselda was feeling the exact same way.  
"It's going to be okay. We have to make it okay. We have no choice." Bloom spoke strongly with conviction. She stood, doing her best to ignore the searing pain that ran through her body. She knew it was going to get much worse during their first transformation.  
"We are going to have to make the best of a bad situation. We are at least together in this. Think about some other people that have been turned, not having anyone to rely on. We have each other to get through this." Bloom spoke as she helped the rest of them up, the family smiling in pride at her.  
"Well said. For now let's get to Alfea and make sure the schools are safe." Faragonda spoke as she and Griffin led them all back through Magix. It was going to be a long day.

_**I hoped you enjoyed this. Please leave a review!**_


	16. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this up, but this is a continuation of the last chapter. It's a bit longer than my usual one shots, however as this is technically not a one shot anyway it doesn't really matter. I hope you enjoy it. I just had to write the scene I imagined after finishing the last chapter. Please leave a review!

They checked the three schools, seeing that the magic barriers that set the schools apart had kept them safe from the rest of Magix, but they wondered how long that would last for. Bloom and Griselda kept Du Four in between them, looping their arms through hers and talking to the normally gentle woman in soft tones, trying to take her mind off what was currently happening. They then left Magix for a secluded forest on Earth, setting up a small camp as Bloom researched about werewolves in the magical dimension. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin took a seat beside the red head, waiting patiently for her to finish scribbling down some notes.  
"Find anything?" Griffin asked softly, trying to keep her voice down as the four of them watched the others mess around.  
"Were going to be in for a couple of long nights if we can't learn to control our instincts." Bloom murmured back as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top. The others took a moment to let that sink in. It was going to be impossible for them to learn to control their instincts in the space of a few short hours before the moon rose.  
"Then we just have to trust each other." Saladin sighed. He felt far too old for this mentally, and yet physically he was starting to feel as if he could run a marathon. He was unsure about how to take it, and so kept quite, deciding to let events happen. There was nothing any of them could do. Bloom took his hand in hers and squeezed giving him a soft smile before tackling Palladium down to the ground as Griselda tied him up. The three heads of school watched the two high five before moving to help the other females capture the men. They looked at each other, taking comfort from the typical chaos that was their family. Griffin winked at Faragonda, shrugging and Saladin became nervous as they shared the same manic grin. 

"No you two! Don't you start!" Saladin stood up and began to back away as the women shared another look and leapt into action, chasing him and binding him as Bloom laughed manically.  
"Looks like we've rubbed off on them." Du Four wrapped her arms around the red head as the females stood over the rest of their 'captives' with the men who groaned when Saladin was captured.  
"And you girls have the audacity to call us crazy!" Avalon exclaimed. The females paused before grinning at the men, causing said men to become nervous, wondering what plan they were cooking up.  
"Yep." Was all they said as Bloom and Du Four started to hand out the buckets of water that they had gathered earlier, before they each chucked the bucket of icy water over them. The guys gasped as the icy water hit them before Wiz Giz managed to cut the ropes with a small pocket knife. They jumped up and gave chase to the females who ran towards the river. Codatorta grabbed Bloom and Faragonda spinning them around as the red head laughed loudly. The other men grabbed the females chucking each one into the river. After getting over the females used their magic to influence the water to attack the men, leading to them having an all out water fight for half an hour.

"I needed that." Bloom gasped, slumping on the ground, her spirits still high. Griselda and Du Four sat down beside the youngest member of their family, infinitely more graceful than she was as they chuckled.  
"I agree. I almost feel normal." Du Four spoke, taking a sip of the wine Zarathustra handed her.  
"It was nice, wasn't it." Palladium spoke softly as Elditrude plopped herself into his lap, he kissed her neck softly, gently brushing back some of her soaked hair. The family settled into a companionable silence, as Bloom went back to research. It was quite for a few minutes, each of the family subtly watching her.  
"Anything?" Du Four asked again and Bloom smirked at them all.  
"Chill would you, I've barely had time to research….. You all keep distracting me." Grinning manically at them she stuck her tongue out, causing them to chuckle.  
"But no, not really. Only the usual kind of thing with three nights of transformation…. There is an interesting bit about your wolf having a similar colour to your hair, but once again, that's well known. One girl has posted about a meditation technique that she uses to keep her instincts under control." Bloom raised her eyebrows at this, reading through the meditation. 

"Can we not try it?" Griselda asked, wondering if it was possible.  
"Well, we're not going to be able to do it on our own. We need to form a pack and that will be done with our wolves. We also need a bond. Her and her pack came up with it, so I would suggest after this full moon we go and find them." Bloom spoke thoughtfully, blushing at a few of the parts. The others watched the young girl in surprise.  
"That still leaves tonight and tomorrow night to get through without hurting anyone." Du Four spoke so quietly they were lucky that their hearing was becoming sensitive enough to be able to pick it up. Faragonda pulled the softly spoken woman down onto her lap, offering any comfort she could.  
"Don't worry too much, we should be fine, we're far enough off any trail that we shouldn't meet any humans." Griffin told the younger woman.  
"It's odd isn't it?" Bloom mused, causing the family to look towards her inquisitively, wondering what had captured the red heads attention so.  
"What is Bloom?" Wiz Giz asked, hoping to coax the red head's thoughts from her mind after she was quite for a few moments.  
"How quickly everyone else becomes 'humans' and we refer to ourselves as a different being altogether." The others flinched at this realization, looking any where but at the red head, who seemed more bemused then anything.  
"Well, it's true that we're not human isn't it." Palladium told the young woman after a deep breath in, saying what no one else wanted to admit. They watched as she observed their auras again, reaching out, appearing to almost Griselda's who appeared startled.  
"Hey! I felt that!" Griselda spoke, unsure of what Bloom had just done. Bloom flashed Griselda an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, it's just a bit hard to make out with my headache. But I think we are still technically human, it's just that our… Life line? I think that's what changed. The venom of the wolves seem to have, like, made us immortal, and the changing into wolves is a side effect of that….. I think." Bloom told them, scooting closer to Grisleda, prodding her aura, ignoring the fact that it made the woman squirm in her curiosity. They all sat there stunned.  
"So you're telling us that we may not have to turn into wolves?" Faragonda asked, her curiosity taking over.  
"No, we'll still transform, I think it would have to be a really powerful spell to change that fact but maybe we could retain our senses if we transform. We would still be us…"

Later that evening the family waited for the inevitable to happen, watching as the sun went down and the moon started to rise. Their bodies wracked with pain and they gasped screaming. They each instinctively fought the transformation, not wanting to loose who they were and yet each could feel their conscious slipping away. Soon a group of wolves stood eyeing each other, they all got into a fighting position, ready to fight each other for dominance. Bloom went down first and Palladium and Wiz Giz soon followed, by the twins. In the end Faragonda, Griffin and Du Four were the only ones left fighting for dominance. Du Four's wolf managed to take out Griffin who laid down in submission. Faragonda took the moment of distraction and attacked Du Four who tried to fight back, but failed, and laid down in submission. They went hunting after that, taking down any animals that they could find, working together and strengthening their bonds with each other….

The sun had risen a few hours ago, and the family had all awoken barring bloom. The family sat around a small fire after placing a soft blanket on the youngest girl, who was curled up, naked, snoring softly.  
"That was….. Interesting to say the least." Faragonda broke the silence, the others nodding, unable to believe their memories as they sat close together.  
"Do you think she'll remember?" Du Four asked timidly, causing their attention to flick back to the submissive red head.  
"I wouldn't see why she wouldn't, we all do. We just have to hope that she is okay at what happened." Griffin internally winced, remembering some of the, ahem, situations, ahem, that they had gotten into last night. They were each worried at what the young girl would think at what had happened, wondering how she would react. They didn't have long to wait as she groaned, stretching her body that felt sore and tender. Palladium picked up a small bottle of medicine, handing it to the sleepy girl.  
"Here, it'll make you feel a bit better." The elf said, kneeling beside the red head as she shrugged, downing it in one. She waited a few moments, before she could feel her muscles relax, and she then smiled gratefully at the elf, before standing up and getting dressed, as her family averted their eyes to make her feel comfortable, before she moved to sit with them, taking a cup of tea gratefully. They sat in silence, watching as the red head slowly began to relax, feeling the potion work its magic on her tired body.  
"Bloom, do you remember what happened last night?" Faragonda asked softly, all of them unable to sit still.  
"Yes, it was different wasn't it." The fire fairy smiled softly at them, underneath her eyes looking bruised. Zarathustra and Elditrude moved over to the red head, kneeling infront of her.  
"Are you ok with it? Did we hurt you?" Zarathustra asked softly as Elditrude rubbed the red head's knee. Bloom looked at them all before blushing, and averting her eyes.  
"Yes I'm fine with it. I just want to know where I stand, and no more than I expected ." The others stared at her in surprise and sadness, realizing it must have been her first time, and they were unable to make it pleasant.  
"We want to see where this goes Bloom, but you don't have to worry okay. You're family and we will protect you." Faragonda wrapped an arm around Bloom's shoulders as the red head nodded, smiling gratefully at them all before she rested her head on the older fairy's shoulder. The family sat once again in comfortable silence, feeling more confident about the transformation that was to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Forgetful!

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that my updates have been far and few between but I have been finishing up my final year at college so I have had very little time to gather inspiration. Anyway this idea is inspired my 'Winx Club Magic Collection', which is basically a bind up edition of the viz media books which I got for my birthday. I love this book, and it's been great for inspiration as I don't always have time to watch the episodes. Anyway now I'll stop rambling. I just want to say a quick thank you to you all for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I'm super grateful. If there is anything you wish to see, whether it be couples or a small idea let me know and I'll do a one-shot for you. Thank you, pumpkinraindrop, formerly LeaMicheleLove. (By the way, it's set sometime in season 2 or 3, but like my other stories Bloom will not be with the Winx much.)

Icy, Darcy and Stormy had spent the entire day walking around Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Towers' grounds, watching both students and professors become forgetful.  
"This is a brilliant plan Icy, no one will be able to remember who we are and we can come back and wreak more havoc this coming term!" Stormy told her sister in excitement. She personally found it brilliant that her sister thought up the idea to put a forgetful potion in a huge cauldron and allow her magic to propel it through the air, unbeknown to the residents of Magix. Icy for her part was gloating in the attention, feeling certain that no one would be able to stop them now. They made their way back to a small cave just off the coast, and undid their invisibility spells, sitting back to relax for the evening.

The next morning at Alfea Bloom awoke and got dressed ready for classes. She picked up her timetable that she had taken to writing down as she had started to forget the classes she was supposed to have these last few days. She was however, unsure as to why, although she was feeling very suspicious as she had seen that others had been suffering from the same problem. The red head was determined to find out was causing the problem, and sat through her first two classes pondering. _It would have to be something on a huge scale for everyone to be coming down with the effects of it, and there must be a way that everyone is contracting this. Maybe the water supply? No. That doesn't account for Red Fountain or Cloud Tower, and poor Professor Saladin couldn't find his way to his own office yesterday according to Riven and Timmy. According to Mirta Professor Zarathustra and Elditrude had forgotten that they even had classes to teach, and that didn't turn out so well for Professor Griffin. So there must be another factor… _With a start Bloom came to realise that whatever it was that was causing people's forgetfulness must be spreading through the air. However she was so startled by the thought that she half jumped up and fell backwards out of her chair….. Right in front of Griselda.  
"Day dreaming Miss Bloom?" The brown haired woman asked frowning at the red head. She helped pull Bloom up to her feet, casting a few spells to make sure her student was okay.  
"No Miss Griselda, I just figured out what's happening with everyone to make them forget." The fire fairy told the momentarily surprised woman. Griselda had noticed that something seemed to be amiss, as even she was faltering to do her daily tasks due to bad memory loss.  
"Follow me Miss Bloom." The brown haired woman told her favourite student.

"It would appear that there _is_ some time of potion in the air Miss Bloom. Well done." Faragonda told the red head, a few hours later of testing samples from the air. However due to Palladium not being able to remember how to work the equipment needed, classes were suspended and all the Professors from the three schools were called in to assess the situation.  
"Do you think the Winx girls will be interested in helping out Bloom?" Du Four asked her student softly, looking curiously at the red head as she sighed.  
"To be honest Miss Du Four I doubt it. They haven't exactly been friendly or helpful lately." The red head shook her head in exasperation. She just didn't understand how her friends could act the way they were.  
"Then it's up to us to stop the trix." Saladin spoke solemnly causing the small group to nod.  
"One problem with this theory." Griselda said, causing them to look at her in confusion.  
"How are we supposed to remember what we are doing?" The brown haired woman asked causing the others to mentally facepalm. They sat for a few more minutes, trying to remember their train of thoughts which seemed to be slipping away from them every time they thought they may have a solution.  
"What about the pixies? Would they be affected? I know Lockette has been acting as she usually would." Bloom asked the room at large causing the professors to be grateful for her presence.  
"They wouldn't Bloom as their magic works differently to ours." Avalon told the relieved red head.

Half an hour later the family was ready to go with Lockette leading the way. The females took off flying, whilst the men rode hover bikes. The family made their way in the direction of where the mysterious wind was blowing from, fighting against the negative effects of the potion. Faragonda was in the lead, Du Four and Griselda beside her as Bloom, Griffin and the others flew behind. Lockette hovered over them all in excitement, glad to be with her bonded family and to be helping the Alfea professors.  
"Where are we going?" Faragonda asked pausing in mid-air. The other paused in confusion, looking around at where they were. They all shrugged.  
"We've got to defeat the trix who have put all of Magix under a forgetful potion, you brought me along as I'm not affected." Lockette told the family of professors as she perched on Bloom's shoulders. The startled professors looked at the red head, trying to recall who she was to them and if the pixie was telling the truth.  
"Sounds about right to me. What do we have to lose?" The red head spoke cheerfully, smirking inwardly as she saw Faragonda looking at her in a suggestive manner.  
"Which direction are we meant to be going in miss….. Bloom? Is it?" Saladin asked, causing the red head to nod and point towards the east.  
"Yeah, I'm Bloom, and I think we're meant to be following the wind." The red head flew up to the front of the group lacing her fingers through the headmistresses before gently tugging. The family looked at each other grinning.  
"Who ever she is Fara' seems to like her." Griffin said impishly causing the others to snort as they started to fly again.  
"That's the understatement of the century." Griselda and Du Four snickered as they watched Faragonda watching Bloom as she flew, the two chatting avidly with one another.

The family arrived on a cave atop of the cliffs looking out to sea.  
"Mmmm…. They may have some evil plot but boy do they know how to choose a location." Bloom sighed happily, allowing the wind to blow in her face as she closed her eyes for the moment, enjoying the sound of the ocean. Faragonda stood stunned looking at the red haired beauty stood before her as her family snickered.  
"Just kiss her already Fara!" Griffin teased dodging an elbow to the ribs sent her way by her oldest friend.  
"Ssh! She might hear you!" Faragonda scowled at her family, them all feeling rather giddy due to the potion in the air.  
"I am sure that is the point." Du Four told her, pushing her slightly towards Bloom. The red head opened her eyes, connecting her blue eyes with Faragonda's. A small devilish smirk appeared on her lips as she stepped closer to the headmistress.  
"You know, I can't really remember who you are. But I know you're someone important." Bloom told the elder woman who smiled tenderly at her.  
"I know the feeling." Faragonda reassured the fire fairy before pulling the red head close by the waist and kissing her senseless. The family cheered on as the two pulled apart, breathless and rested their foreheads together.  
"Once we are done here we are finishing this." Faragonda told the red head who grinned at her, capturing her lips with her own in another heated kiss.  
"No objections here _Fara'_." The two split apart as they heard shuffling coming from the cave. The family proceeded to enter it, magic and weapons at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" Stormy asked outraged as she flew up in the air and aiming bolts of thunder, scattering the family.  
"Yeah, you're supposed to be completely out of it with memory loss!" Darcy said from behind them, knocking Du Four, Palladium, Griselda and Avalon over with a spell. Griffin snarled seeing the witches, bits of her memory coming back to her she took on Darcy with Faragonda and Saladin as the others barring Bloom, Du Four and Wizgiz took on Stormy. The other three attacking a surprised and angry Icy who stood in front of a huge cauldron, protecting it. She blasted Du Four into a wall after a few hits and froze Wizgiz completely. Bloom then promptly lost it, her magic naturally curling around her body and then releasing in a pulse, sending fire shooting in every direction.  
"Duck!" Palladium shouted seeing the fire racing towards them. A huge explosion ensued and the family coughed and spluttered through the smoke. Du Four cast a quick clearance spell to reveal Bloom flat out on the floor, Faragonda cradling her close and the three witches tied up.  
"Bloom, are you okay?" The white haired fairy asked, panic starting to subside as she saw the younger girls eyes softly flutter open. Bloom smiled softly at the elder woman, pulling her down for a kiss as the family watched on in amusement. 

"I am now." The fire fairy grinned cheekily, causing her partner to chuckle, pulling her closer.  
"I hope that you know you're not going anywhere." The headmistress told the red head, linking their finger together to show off their new small marriage tattoo's on their fingers.  
"Mates." Bloom breathed happily, almost reverently, causing the two to grin happily at each other.  
"We should get going." Griselda said, breaking the two apart.  
"Ummm…. And where would that be?" Bloom asked, looking around at the family. They pondered the question for a few minutes.  
"Good question. We should probably try and find the pixie that brought us here." Codatorta told them, leading the way out cave as the trix hovered behind the family bound by magic. They quickly found the small pixie that apparently had been affected by the potion.  
"So what now?" Du Four asked.  
"A swim?" Bloom shot back, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. The family chuckled, and took off their shoes before diving into the water. The trix watched on in stunned silence, the effects of being covered in their own potion causing them to not understand what was going on. They thought that they were going to there for a while the way the couples were kissing however.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was written listening to 'All the magic' from the secret of the lost kingdom and 'waterloo' by ABBA. Please leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! This is for all of you that asked for a Griffin and Faragonda fanfiction. Ro, this is what you specifically asked for so here you go! I hope you all like it, please leave a review and let me know I there is anything you wish to see.

I waited. Here I was waiting for the meeting for the professors of the three schools to kick out hidden behind a wall in front of one of Alfea's small closet. I had let the others go on saying I was feeling a bit under the weather causing Griselda to look at me with a raised eyebrow. She always knew when I was lying. All of a sudden my two targets rounded the corner. Fara was talking animatedly to Griffin about something. I wasn't interested in what, I was just simply glad that they had finally shown up. I knew that they came this way after every meeting, heading towards the kitchen for a cup of tea with one another. I focused my magic when they came close enough, forcing the two into the cupboard with a blast of fire, sealing them in with a spell I had looked up just for this moment. The two wouldn't be able to transport themselves out which meant that my plan could take place safely.  
"Bloom! Let us out now!" Griffin demanded sounding slightly annoyed but mostly just amused.  
"Nope. Not until you declare your undying love for each other and you kiss Fara senseless!" I told them cheerfully moving to stand directly in front of the closet.  
"You better stop this nonsense now Bloom or you will regret it when I get out." Fara actually sounding pissed. Well shit. As much as I hated to be on her bad side for fear of her blasting me again the two were driving me, not to mention the others crazy with all the sexual tension in the room.  
"So you think the way you feel is nonsense Fara?" Griffin asked softly. Faragonda stuttered momentarily, and I could mentally see her sigh and shake her head.  
"Of course not. I care for you, you know that, but that doesn't mean that there is anything more than friendship going on between us does it?" She asked the witch equally as soft. I rolled my eyes.  
"Seriously? Is that why we catch you staring at her when you think no one's looking? Or why we catch Fara staring at your backside as you walk? I don't mind locking you in for a few hours, but the two of you may not want to be in there as long. So until I hear some kissing or getting together there is no way you are getting out." I imagined the two of them face palming at my speech, both blushing at what I had pointed out.  
"You stare at me as I walk?" Faragonda asked as I heard her move closer to Griffin.  
"Sometimes. But I never saw you stare at me before Fara." I could almost hear the gloating in her voice until Fara smacked her lightly around the head making her release a small 'oww'. She would definitely be pouting at this point.  
"Oh hush you." Fara told her. It all went quite for a minute before I heard the two kiss. I grinned. I knew my plan would work. It couldn't fail since I had come up with it.  
"Alright Bloom, you can let us out now." Griffin told me. I 'hmmed' smiling deviously.  
"I don't think I will."  
"You said you'd let us out if we kissed." Fara told me, barely holding onto her calm demeanour.  
"Sucks for you, bye now." I heard Griffin growl as I walked away singing to myself happily, making sure it was loud enough that they could hear it. Griffin started shouting profanities at me and I happily carried on my way. I silently placed two cones one either side of the corridor and a silencing spell over the cupboard. No one would be letting them out any time soon.

I walked into the professors communal living room causing the others to stare at me.  
"Where have you been Bloom?" Palladium asked handing me a cup of tea as I sat down. I simply grinned at them mischievously cuddling into Griselda's side.  
"What have you done this time squirt?" Zarathustra asked me as the others raised their eyebrows, waiting to hear about what mischief I had got up to.  
"Wait and see." Was all I said on the matter taking a sip of my tea. The others looked at me or a while longer before starting to talk amongst themselves. Griselda looked down at me with a curious expression.  
"Does it explain the longer than usual absence of the other two?" She asked me softly, linking my fingers with hers.  
"Maybe….." I told her mischievously causing her to shake her head at me exasperated. An hour passed before Fara and Griffin barrelled through the door angrily.  
"You!" Griffin growled at me causing Griselda to pull me into her protectively, her instincts taking over.  
"Hey there!" I Smiled at the two and waved causing the two's faces to darken even more. The others watched on in amusement.  
"What did she do?" Fara asked as she stood there with two cups of tea in her hands.  
"She locked us in a cupboard and refused to let us out until we kissed each other or confessed our 'undying love'." Griffin snorted in disgust. The others laughed at this, trying to cover it quickly as the two glared at them. I could feel Griselda's laughter vibrate in her chest as she placed her face in my hair.  
"Did you?" Saladin asked them causing them to blush.  
"It totally worked, I could hear them kissing." The two blushed harder and I giggled.  
"You said that you would let us out!" Faragonda told me, glaring.  
"No I simply told you that I wouldn't let you out until you had kissed or declared your love for each other, not that I would definitely let you out once you had kissed. You simply too it for granted that I would." The others chuckled as the two stared at me mentally face palming.  
"I'll give you to the count of three." Griffin threatened. "One…. Two…" On two I sprung up off my chair and took off out the door as Griffin launched herself after me firing hex after hex my way, Faragonda and Griselda were trying to reason with her not to hurt me as the others followed in silence watching the show. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Sorry It's been a while. Anyway, I've been asked to do a BloomxSaladin fanfic, so as promised I will give it a go. I hope you like it, it was a rather difficult chapter and the two don't interact much in the series so I had very little to go on. It was a fun challenge however ^.^  
So…. This came to me literally as I turned the secret of the lost kingdom on. It takes place just as Sky leaves. I really hope you enjoy this one shot, please leave a review and tell me if there is anything you wish to see! Thank you,  
pumpkinraindrop (LeaMicheleLove)

SaladinxBloom  
"I love you Bloom, don't ever forget that." Those words seemed so final and almost like a parting. I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched his ship take off. Everything felt as if it was moving so quickly, and everyone had plans but me. I moved to a bench, sighing as I sat. It had been a long day. What exactly was I going to do? Go back to earth? Internally I grimaced at the thought. Whist I loved Earth it was no longer my home. I knew I couldn't go back there and be happy, there was no magic there, I was always going to be denying who I was. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled me and I looked up to find the headmaster Saladin.  
"May I sit with you Miss Bloom?" He asked softly. I nodded, wiping the tears that had fallen. He handed me a handkerchief and I smiled my thanks. We sat in silence for a while and my heart began to feel that bit lighter. He was always the quite one between the three heads of school. Faragonda and Griffin could be arguing for hours (as I'd witnessed plenty) and he would always be the calm voice of reason. He didn't have to say anything he radiated silent support and I had to admit that I was grateful for his company.

"Bloom, I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to come work at red fountain after the summer. How would you feel about that?" I looked at him startled. He wanted me to work at an all-boys school? Stella would have a fit.  
"Not to be rude but what would I do? It's not like you guys practise magic or anything." He chuckled shaking his head.  
"Whilst that is true I think you would be a source of inspiration for our boys. You have always shown capability in defending yourself without magic and of course I feel that you are fiery enough to handle any misguided youth." I had to smile at the last comment. He was offering me the chance to stay in Magix, but as I stared into his eyes I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me the complete truth.  
"Why else? I know there's something you're not telling me." He looked away from me, running a hand through his hair.  
"I should have known that you would see through me….. Fara' was going to ask you to stay at Alfea, but honestly I felt that you could be an asset to Red Fountain. The other reason is completely selfish, and I hope you can forgive me Bloom." I tilted my head to the side, completely confused.  
"Bloom the staff from the schools have been watching you since you first arrived and we love the fact that you fight not just with your magic. You have a strong spirit and I would be lying if I said that I didn't find that both admirable and attractive." I'm pretty sure that I looked like a gaping fish at that moment as I tried to wrap my mind around what he was saying. Suddenly I was starting to see him in a new light. _Do I go for it? _I internally snorted. Of course I was going to go for it. It would prove a challenge, and honestly I didn't have anything better.  
"Well, I expect your help to move in to the teaching quarters… But for now." I told him, standing up and holding out my hand out. I smirked at his shocked expression.  
"You can take me to dance and we'll see where that shock and admiration takes us shall we?" His eyes gleamed with mischief and as he stood up and bowed to me I was suddenly filled with relief that I had bought the dress. I knew I looked stunning and that could only be a good thing.

We took a slow walk through the corridors of Alfea to the central outdoor area chatting about the upcoming year and what I would exactly be doing. I marvelled at how this man had picked me up and made me feel more confident about what was going to happen in the future, all in less than an hour. I vaguely registered that allot of the students had left the party as he led me to the dance area. I could feel eyes staring at us as we he led me through a ballroom dance that I was definitely unfamiliar with. I felt comfortable though as he kept up a constant stream of conversation all the way through. Unlike dancing with Sky It wasn't awkward, and felt almost natural, Saladin had obviously much more practise in this area. After a few dances he led me to a small round table and sat me down on a chair before going to grab a couple of drinks. I sat watching him go, feeling happier than I had in the last few days.  
"So you and Saladin huh?" Zarathustra asked as she and her sister sat on either side of me.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I told them grinning slyly at the pair, causing them to chuckle.  
"You're gonna do just fine at teaching red." The two told me cackling causing me to blush crimson, they seemed to find this utterly hilarious.  
"I see you two are up to your old tricks again." Saladin's tone was dry and sarcastic and I enjoyed seeing this other side to him. He handed me my drink as the two stood up, and I smiled gratefully at him.  
"We are not doing anything…" Elditrude started, Zarathustra picking up the sentence straight after her sister.  
"But you may wish to stop the others over there…"  
"From betting on how long it takes for the two of you to get together." They finished together, grinning madly and I couldn't help but shake my head at them.  
"Trouble makers." I murmured to Saladin, causing him to smirk at me.  
"Trust me when I say you haven't seen anything yet my dear, Fara' and Griselda just add to the chaos that is these two." He sighed dramatically and I couldn't help but giggle as I looked over to where the other professors were seated openly staring at us. Du Four waved at me mischievously and I couldn't help but begin to look forwards to the fun that I was sure to have in the near future, not to mention maybe finding someone to spend the rest of my life with….


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, this chapter is for my friend, FunahoMisaki, who asked me to do a BloomxGriffinxFaragonda story. Just to note, Bloom has 'graduated' Alfea, and does not move back home to Earth. Instead I took the idea from the collection book, and had her become a full time waitress upon leaving Alfea. I really hope you enjoy this, please drop me a review and let me know if there is anything you wish to see. Thank you as always for all your reviews, follows and favourites, I am immensely grateful. Your all awesome.  
pumpkinraindrop (formerly LeaMicheleLove).

I sighed as I looked at the clock. Half an hour until my shift ended. I had been working full time at the White Horse café since I had finished at Alfea and Madame Greta seemed happy to have me at her beck and call.* Placing the dishes on the counter the doorbell jingled so I made my way to the front of the restaurant.  
"Hello and welcome to the White Horse, I'll be your waitress for tonight…" I trailed off in shock as I stared startled at an equally looking surprised Faragonda while Headmistress Griffin simply smirked.  
"Well Miss Bloom what a nice surprise, and such a lovely uniform." I blushed as Cloud Towers most feared member of staff openly checked me out. Faragonda gently smacked her arm shaking her head.  
"Sorry about her dear…. It is good to see you though. How have you been?" Miss Faragonda enveloped me in a hug before pulling back and cupping my cheek. I couldn't help but blush as I stared into her gentle eyes. I looked over to the green skinned witch who was grinning like a madwoman at the two of us as she moved closer, wrapping an arm around Faragonda's waist.  
"Thanks, I think, and it's nice seeing you guys to. If you come this way I'll lead you to your table for the evening." I pulled out of Faragonda's embrace, grateful for the space between us as I grabbed two menus before leading them to a table towards the back.

Being around them always made my head spin and I felt as though I never wanted to leave their presence. It was a stupid thought and I pushed it to the back of my mind as I placed the menus down on the table.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order, but what do you want to drink?" I watched as Griffin pulled out the chair for Faragonda, casually placing a kiss to her head before moving to sit down herself and looking at me with a certain amount of cunning in her eyes.  
"Well I think a bottle of red wine would do us just fine for now, don't you think 'Fara?" Although I knew she wasn't talking to me I couldn't help but feel as though I had her undivided attention.  
"That sounds wonderful, how long have you got left tonight dear?" Faragonda turned her head to look at me softly and I tried to not gasp as both women stared intently at me as though I was the most interesting person in the room. From the matching grins that adorned their faces I figured I did a bad job of covering up how they made me feel.  
"About twenty minutes." I told them after checking the clock on the wall.  
"Ah, so we timed this well. Why don't you join us afterwards Miss Bloom?" I looked between the two startled and starting to wonder if they had this all planned.  
"Umm…. Sure, just let me go get your drinks and I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." The two nodded, their dark eyes following me as I left their table. Grabbing a bottle of red wine and two glasses I took a few deep breaths. How could they affect me so much in such a small space of time? Making my way back to their table I noticed them quietly chatting relaxed. It was a nice change to see them so open with each other. The two were so careful with how they acted around the students that I'd never really got to see this side of them. Warily I placed the bottle and glasses back down on the table as their attention immediately diverted straight back to me. I looked up at them smiling softly whilst grabbing my notebook and pen.  
"Sorry to disturb you guys but what would you like to eat?" At my innocent question Griffin's grin grew and I knew that I had said the wrong thing.  
"Well it depends what you have on offer." Her voice was almost a purr and I audibly gulped as I stared into her hazel eyes, not entirely sure how to respond to that, but suddenly finding myself not caring.  
"Griffin. Be nice." Faragonda's admonishment broke me out of my trance and it took me three attempts to take their order both of them grinning at me at this point. God's, if this was how I felt at this moment in time, goodness help me when I joined them. As I stepped away from the two, taking their orders, I vaguely wondered about what I had let myself in for.

"Shifts over Bloom, you can leave when you're ready dear." I smiled my thanks at Madam Greta before making my way to the headmistresses' table. Both sat casually sipping their wine as I sat down, their eyes following my every move.  
"So Bloom, everyone was under the illusion that you had gone back to earth. Why are you working in Magix?" Griffin's question was short and to the point….. and had Faragonda hitting her arm again.  
"Well the girls just sort of stated that I was going back to Earth, but I had my job here to think about, so I talked with Madam Greta and she allowed me to change my contract to full time so I got a place downtown and haven't really spoken to anyone from school. How did you know I was still here?" The two raised their eyebrows at my answer. Hey, I wanted info to.  
"Well Zarathustra and Elditrude saw you come in here last week, they came and told us straight away trying not to be seen by you." Griffin's tone was open and yet she had deliberately left out the 'why' part of the answer to.  
"Okay how about I'll tell you why me and the Winx girls don't speak and you tell me why you're really here and why the twins tried so hard to avoid me, deal?" The two shared a glance before Faragonda nodded, motioning for me to go first.  
"Okay, well, I found Stella and Sky in bed together. Shit went down and basically the rest of them turned their backs on me. Whatever. What happened, happened." A look of fury passed over their faces and I could have sworn I heard Faragonda growl.  
"Well in a nutshell I am half dragon and Griffin is half siren. You my dear are our mate." Well I had wanted a direct approach. I had certainly got that.  
"Right. Well. Okay….." I stumbled over my words my mind going at a thousand miles per hour as I tried to get my head around me being mated to not just one, but both the headmistresses. Faragonda took my hand rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it and I sighed softly, closing my eyes. Okay. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad at all. Opening my eyes I was greeted by two sets of darkened eyes that sent a thrill straight to my core.  
"I think we should skip dinner my dear. " Faragonda told me, taking my hand. I nodded, silent. I knew at this moment I would willingly follow the two anywhere. I grabbed my bag from the staff cloakroom and re-joined the two women who led me to Griffins room at cloud tower. Staying in Magix had definitely been the right decision.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! This is a BloomxFaragonda one shot. My friend, Refreshingly Original gave me the idea, and so this is for you! I hope you all like it and please leave a review. Also if you wish to see me write anything, either a pairing or based on a certain theme or situation, please either leave it in a review or message me. I am very grateful for all the reviews, follows and favourites you have all given the story. I hope you have a great day.  
pumpkinraindrop (LeaMicheleLove)

"Bloom, dear, wake up." Faragonda spoke softly, rousing the young girl who laid curled up in front of her. She looked down fondly at the sleeping red head as her eyes fluttered open. Bloom looked up startled as she had expected the voice to belong to one of her friends and not her headmistress.  
"Miss Faragonda! Is everything okay?" Bloom sat up too quickly, causing a dizzy spell. Faragonda caught her student as she swayed in concern.  
"You tell me Bloom? I just walked in to find you sleeping on the sofa... Tell me dear have you ever slept walked?" The older woman asked softly, sitting down beside the fire fairy.  
"No, I don't think so... Or at least no one ever told me I have." Bloom's blush deepened as she looked down at her lap. She was embarrassed and confused. She couldn't think of any other instance of her sleepwalking, and she couldn't believe that the first time she did that she ended up in her headmistress's office.  
"Don't worry about it dear. If you go quick you should make it back to your dorm before the first early risers are up." Faragonda smiled at the younger woman causing her to gasp softly as the older woman laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bloom smiled tentatively back unsure how to react as she sat up properly, Faragonda standing up and allowing the younger woman to stand as well.  
Bloom winced as she stretched slightly.  
"Ugh, I must have been there a while." Faragonda smiled at this, laughing at the red head. She knew exactly how she felt.  
Faragonda and Bloom went about their day to day business after that, allowing the situation to float to the back of their minds.  
That night however Bloom hoped that she would not find herself on the headmistresses couch. She turned the light out praying to whatever Deity that was out there that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Faragonda awoke the next morning and after getting dressed made her way to her office to get some work done before breakfast. Looking around the older woman smiled. 'She must still be in her bed.' Making her way to her desk the headmistress sat down and was about to move her chair under her desk when she felt her foot hit something soft. Startled she stood up and after a moment gingerly bent down to find a certain red head curled up underneath. She shook her head softly as she looked into the peaceful face of her student. She reached out to brush a piece of red hair back from the fire fairy's face and admired how soft it was. Still thinking Bloom was fast asleep she picked the young red head up and carried her to her room, concerned when she noticed how red her students cheeks were.  
Bloom was internally freaking out. She had woken up to the soft touch from the older woman and decided to just keep her eyes closed and try to hold back the blush that was forming due to her being in the elder woman's arms...  
Laying Bloom down in her bed Faragonda covered the younger woman up with her blanket, smiling as Bloom cuddled in to the sheets. 'She's so beautiful. If only Prince Sky had realised sooner what he was letting go.' Faragonda sighed as she stared at the red head, trying to push her feelings for her away. Walking out of the red head's dorm she tried to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. Bloom was her student and much younger than herself. There was no way it would work. So why then, did it hurt so much? Faragonda wondered.  
The next few weeks the pattern continued, Faragonda finding Bloom in the oddest positions in the morning. Under her desk, behind the sofa, propped up against the wall, and the one she found most amusing, her head in the plant pot. Each day Faragonda would carry Bloom back to her dorm, trying not admire the girl and to push her feelings away. What she didn't know was that Bloom woke up each time feeling Faragonda carry her. She herself was struggling against the slowly forming feelings towards her headmistress.

Towards the end of term Faragonda awoke and quickly got dressed making her way to her office. She couldn't help but look forwards to seeing the young girl and getting to carry her in her arms. She had never had any feelings of this sort towards her students and was unsure how to proceed. There was only a few days left of term and Bloom wouldn't be a student at Alfea anymore. She pondered on this as she stepped into her office. For the first time in a long while Bloom wasn't there in her office. She couldn't stop herself from feeling disappointed. She was so used to Bloom being there in the morning. Sighing she moved over to her desk checking underneath out of force of habit. She smiled to herself as she stared at a pile of books on the floor. Yesterday morning she had found the red head asleep on the bookshelf. Not only that but the books from said shelf were spread throughout her office. It was the first time that Bloom had left the room in disarray after sleep walking.

All of a sudden the doors to her office opened and Faragonda watched in fascination as Bloom made her way to the doors of her bedroom trying to open them. Once her sleeping self realised that she couldn't get in she turned around to walk over to Faragonda's desk. The older woman became nervous as Bloom came to stand right in front of her trying to pull the chair out. Obviously getting frustrated Bloom proceeded to crawl on Faragonda's lap, resting her head in the crook of the older woman's neck. The former fairy godmother froze as she stared at the softly snoring young woman. She watched as the young girl's chest rose with each intake of breath and began to slowly relax. She brushed a strand of hair from the younger woman's forehead surprised when Bloom's eyes fluttered open. The two stared at each other for a few long moments both unsure of how to proceed.  
"Sooooo... We can't keep running into each other like this." Bloom knew it was a weak joke but it caused Faragonda to smile softly at the attempt to break the ice as it were.  
"Bloom dear, is there something you wish to tell me? After all it is not a usual occurrence for my students to break into my office and proceed to straddle me." Bloom blushed deeply, embarrassed by her unconscious revealing her more... Romantic feelings towards the older woman. However it was now or never.  
"I... I guess my mind just wants to be closer to you when I sleep. You make me feel safe and comfortable as well as some of my more base emotions. I'm going to be upfront and tell you that I feel more towards you than a student probably should. But I won't let that get in my way if you won't. Please be honest and tell me if you feel the same or if you ever could. If you can't then that's fine..." Bloom knew she was babbling and even though she was mentally screaming at herself to shut up her mouth clearly didn't get the message. Faragonda was amused at the fire fairy, and decided that since she did not have to worry about overstepping any boundaries that she would shut the younger woman up with a kiss. It certainly worked as Bloom's brain promptly short circuited as the kiss heated up.  
"Well... I'll take that as a yeah you do feel the same way then." Bloom told the former fairy godmother panting slightly. Faragonda just grinned down at the red head, placing a soothing kiss to her forehead.  
"You can take that as a yes dear, but for now you should probably go and get dressed." Faragonda really didn't want the fire fairy to move and apparently the feeling was mutual as Bloom let out a small groan before cuddling back into the older woman's hold, idly tracing random patterns on her back. Faragonda relaxed further under the gentle ministrations. It could wait until later she supposed. Or Bloom could borrow some of her clothes. Her thoughts were interrupted as she was brought back into another kiss. Proprietary be damned she thought as she led Bloom into her room...


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! I apologise for the lack of updates but it's been a busy first year of Uni. I'm relieved to say it's over and I've passed. I can hopefully get a few chapters up for things but I decided to start with a One Shot to get myself back into things. Ro, this is for you as you asked for it a few months ago. I finally found the perfect plot for it. It's a FaraxBloom chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to leave a review and if there is anything you wish to see I'll try and do my best to bring it alive. Thank you so much for the reads, follows and favourites. You guys are totally amazing. Hope you are having a good day/night!

"Jeez can you guys keep the fire down?" I asked as I almost crashed into another building in alarm as fire shot past my shoulder. 

"Sorry dear, that one was my fault…. It's apparently a tricky element to control." Faragonda told me, causing me to roll my eyes in exasperation. 

"You don't say." I mumbled under my breath struggling to pull the airship up as we further descended forwards. All of a sudden the lever snapped in half and I stared at it in shock before shrugging and tossing it behind me, using the control pad to try and manoeuvre the damn thing. I was even less successful, clipping three trees and scraping against what appeared to be some sort of sculpture of a bird. 

"Umm…. Bloom, do you even know how to drive this thing?" Zarathustra asked me as she slowly made her way to the seat beside me, her twin following close behind. 

"Well, normally I would lie and say yes to reassure you all, however since we almost desecrated a forest I am going to assume you know the answer." I snarked as I finally managed to keep the ship level. Saladin and Codatorta snorted and I giggled, what a crazy situation to be in. 

"Just don't kill us." Griffin threw over her shoulder as she healed Du Four's cuts with Palladium. She had come out the worst of us all after diving in front of Avalon as he was attacked from behind. Not a single one of us had expected the outcome of changing species. It should have been a simple mission of picking up a package and delivering it Sparx, however we should have known that nothing was ever that simple. The Winx and Specialists had been busy with business on their planets and since I was technically the guardian fairy of Sparx I wanted this mission to go as smoothly as possible so called on the Professors of the three schools. They were more than happy to accompany me and I found myself enjoying their company. Especially the twins and Du four who bounced insults off each other rather like a tennis match.

"As far as I can tell being half dragon means that we can't die. At least not in fire anyway." I told them grinning as the started to complain about how easy I was finding the change.

"Now you know how we as students feel all the time when we see you do crazily cool stuff and you won't teach us it or we can't do it right…. Speaking of which I am the only one of us who hasn't had to be put out due to spontaneous combustion." I smirked at them over my shoulder before looking back to the control panel, noticing that we were about to run head first into another airship. I pulled down, jerking a bit to hard it seemed as I received indignant squeals from the females. The ground was coming in fast and nothing I was trying to do was responding. Finally I managed to veer us left, unfortunately landing us into a large body of water.

"Umm, guys, I think we need to make a quick exit." I told them hurriedly as water started to seep over the window. I unbuckled my seat belt, the twins helping me scramble up the ship. Codatorta opened up the emergency exit hoisting Faragonda and Saladin down who reached up for Du Four.  
Palladium and Avalon followed them helping the two get Du Four to safety as Wiz Giz motioned for Griffin to go next. One by one the rest of us quickly followed, me and the twins being the last and helped Codatorta haul himself up and out as the ship started to sink quite rapidly. We ran to the rear end and jumped off into the water, swimming against the rapidly moving current before we collapsed onto shore.

"Please Bloom, never ever ask us to come on another mission with you." Griffin pleaded as she smirked at me, taking the harshness out of the comment.

"But you wouldn't have half as much fun if I wasn't around!" I told them pouting as they laughed at me, Griffin poking my side.

"I don't think I want to live without your brand of fun." Faragonda murmured into my ear as she moved behind me. I tilted my head back, staring into her warm eyes and promptly melted. She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun from my face and I felt my cheeks redden.

"That's always good to know." I told her as my heart constricted. I couldn't quite believe she was this close, I could smell her perfume and the soap she used and the scent was making me heady. She pulled back clearly delighted with my dazed appearance. Griffin helped Du Four stand at that moment and she gingerly took a step. We watched as the others helped her make sure that she was indeed healed suggesting all kinds of moves. I was honestly surprised with how flexible she was.

"Although I'm glad you asked for our help why did you not ask the Winx? Or Prince Sky?" Faragonda asked me softly as she observed her family. I turned to look at the unfolding chaos that continued to unfold in front of us.

"Well the girls are all busy protecting their planets and helping their people and Sky has been kind of busy since becoming king. We haven't really spoken and we've been drifting apart for a few months now. Not that I mind. He was my first love but I'm not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I asked you guys because I know you are all more than capable of handling yourselves and, well, it's kinda been fun hasn't it." She observed me clearly concerned as I talked about Sky but I was honestly okay. We had parted as friends and I was happy to have a new adventure awaiting me. I silently hoped that she was going to be a permanent feature of that adventure.

"I am sorry about you and Sky but I am glad that you are willing to open yourself up to new experiences, and I'm very glad that you asked us to help you. It's been fun." She grinned down at me I blushed again, her eyes lit up when she smiled and to have that on me full force was incredible. For the first time in a while my heart began to lift and soar, especially as she laced her hand with mine as we stood moving from the wreckage. Codatorta had summoned another Red Fountain ship and was controlling it remotely which I found pretty impressive.

"Think he'll let me have a go?" I asked 'Fara as we trailed behind the others. Zarathustra made some rude comment and was instantly hit over the head by Griffin and Ediltrude.

"After this?" She raised an eyebrow and I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Okay, well maybe, I mean, I could clearly do with the practice." I stumbled over my words and she laughed at me.

"You have no chance Bloom." He threw over his shoulder from in front of us as he continued to tap away. "It should be here in around ten minutes." He told us and we all nodded settling down on the grass ready for the wait to be able to go back to Alfea. 'Fara never once let go of my hand however and I never once lost my smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone, this is for the person who asked for a Bloom/Eldora ship. I'm sorry it took so long, I was just at a loss and was looking around for inspiration when I came up with this. Surprisingly, this ship really grew on me. I hope you guys like it, and thank you so much for all your reads, follows and favourites, I'm super grateful. Please leave a review down below and feel free to tell me any pairings or anything else you would like to see. I hope you all have an awesome day!

"Eldora... Stop hogging the blankets dammnit!" Bloom groaned as the blankets were once again swiped from her grasp. The elder woman rolled over blearily blinking at her younger mate.

"I'm sorry my dear, here you go... I'm afraid I unconsciously clutch them to me because you also have a horrible habit of stealing them from me." Eldora sat up in bed as her younger counterpart let out an indignant squawk.

"I do not hog the covers! If anything it's me that spends most of the night freezing!" Bloom exclaimed grumpily as their eyes met. Eldora couldn't help but smile softly at the messy bun that sat on the top of Bloom's head as she stroked a strand back.

"You, I am afraid, are clearly wrong. However I am willing to forgive you as it is clearly extremely late and you had a long day yesterday." Bloom glared at the elder woman's serene smile, rolling her eyes. The woman was always happy, and yeah she found that pretty adorable for the most part but it was like two in the morning. How could she possibly be so happy all the time? 

"Of course, because you are the perfect lady, right?" Bloom grumbled under her breath as she reached for her water on the bedside, taking a sip as she mourned the amount of sleep she had lost to her partners nightly habits during the past week. She loved the woman but she was either practically strangling her to death or stealing every blanket that the red head could find around the room.

"But of course dear. You know I am." Eldora smirked at the fire fairy who couldn't help but giggle despite herself. God, what this woman did to her!

"I know, and I love you for it. Now let's try and get some sleep, yeah?" The elder woman nodded kissing her mate fondly. The two snuggled back down together, cuddling close as they fell into a peaceful sleep. 

As the alarm went off to signal seven am Bloom groaned burying her head in the pillow before rolling out of bed to stumble off into the shower for a busy day of teaching classes at Alfea.  
Eldora laid in bed a little longer enjoying listening to Bloom sing along to a random Earth song on the radio. 'She really does have a beautiful voice.' She thought fondly as she forced herself to get out of bed and start her day. She was just about to reach for a clean set of clothes as she was startled by a loud bang and a stream of curses flowing out of Bloom's mouth. She covered her mouth as she tried to contain her giggles, knowing that the younger woman would not find it particularly funny this early. She however certainly could.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, here is another short oneshot. It's a PalladiumxBloom one but be prepared for some fluff. I thought I'd try my hand at just pure fluff so here you go. For those of you that requested another one shot for them, this is for you! (They're apparently pretty popular.) I hope you guys have a good day!

Bloom yawned at the film in front of her as she curled up into Palladium's side. The elf looked down, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead as they stared at each other for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"You know, for an award winner it's pretty lame." The fire fairy stated honestly causing Palladium to snort, choking on his drink which caused a huge coughing fit. Bloom giggled as she patting his back.

"Sorry Palladium, you okay?" She asked through her laughter as the elf gasped for breath as he sent her a playful glare.

"I'm fine... And you're not wrong. I've watched better Earth films." Palladium teased causing Bloom to let a growl and smack him repeatedly with a cushion. He tried to duck shuffling backwards to get out of her line of fire. Bloom grinned seeing what he was doing and crawled forwards smacking him repeatedly with the pillow until he slid to far back causing him to fall backwards off the sofa, his arms flailing comically.

"That's for the Earth comment you meanie!" Bloom told the brown haired man as she laughed manically. He smiled up at her fondly reaching up to take her hand and entwining their fingers.

"I love you." He told the red head softly causing her eyes to tear up. No matter how many times he told her, her heart felt like it was about to burst each and every time.

"I love you to." She whispered watching as a devilish grin stole across his features before he tugged on her hand causing her to let out a startled yelp as he pulled her down on top of him. The two laughed as she curled up on top of him.

"I should totally tell mum about you being mean to me... Or maybe Pappa Griffin." The elf lost his smirk, paling ten shades of white as he watched his mate smirk devishly. She

"I will sit take you to the new restaurant later on this evening if you like just please don't tell your parents that I'm being mean to you. Playfully telling them results in pranks from the twins, a threat from your parents and a lecture from the others." Bloom grinned at that.

"Yeah, they're all super protective over me aren't they." Palladium stared at the red head in astonishment for a few moments. 

"Just a little?" He asked remembering how Faragonda and Griffin had promised him that if he should ever truly hurt her there was a coffin with his name waiting for him. Where they got the coffin from he had no idea.

"Yeah, they love me... And I accept to your terms. They apparently do really good pizza. And ice-cream. And starters." Bloom's eyes glazed slightly imagining all the different types of food that she had heard people mention. She was desperate to go. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"So they do good food in general that makes you want to drool in general?" He asked amused as he listened to her stomach complain as she ducked her head in embarrassment. He loved her ability to out eat him. Hell she could even out eat Codatorta which had had the warrior reeling.  
'She's so beautiful, on the inside and the out.' Palladium thought as he kissed the palm of her hand lovingly. He watched as Bloom pulled out her phone as she snuggled back into him, switching it onto camera before holding it up. She had caught on to the latest Earth craze of selfies, and had been capturing moments with all the family. Unbeknownst to her he was printing them all out to place in a scrapbook for a birthday present. The two smiled at the camera, capturing the moment of peace before they started pulling faces, Palladium trying everything to make her laugh. Oh how he loved her laugh.

"Are you hungry dear? If we're going out tonight we should probably have an early lunch. Or at least, I should. You'll probably end up having lunch and at least three snacks before we get there." Bloom perked up at the prospect of food waving his playful comment about snacks off. He was just jealous that she could out eat him without even trying. She nodded and he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he went to prepare food, leaving her to upload the image to whatever social networking site she used. It would take her a while just to choose the filter. He chuckled shaking his head as he heard her start singing to herself, film completely forgotten.  
'Oh well, we can always try again tomorrow.'


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! This idea popped into my head and I found myself having to write it down. Plot bunnies are wonderful, however they cometimes won't let you concentrate on anything else till you get them down. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. I hope to have a few more chapters up for you guys in the upcoming holiday. And for those of you who have been asking about my RWBY story, a chapter is in the works. I really hope you like this, please feel free to leave a review.

"What a night eh?" Zarathustra asked grinning at the surrounding group of teachers.

"I find that we get arrested at least once a year, and it has become an unusual occurence for us not to end up in a jail cell." Faragonda rolled her eyes, thoroughly exasperated with her 'familys' antics.

"We were defending Bloomie!" The twins rolled their eyes becoming defensive.

"I did not need defending. I was doing just fine thank you." The red head in question crossed her arms daring the two to contradict her.

"She's got a point... She did give the guy a good smack down." Du Four admitted with a shrug causing the others to pause remembering the scene of Bloom sending the the guy through a wall in irritation.

"Yeah, he wasn't hitting on any of you guys you know. There really was not a need to hang him from the pole." The others had the decency to blush under the fire fairy's glare.

"He was king not taking no for an answer. We were simply defending you." Codatorta expressed in an uncharacteristically soft moment of affection. Bloom gave him a soft smile as she curled up into Griselda's arms touched.

"She's not even your mate. He didn't stand a chance against you all." The twins chucked the bag of chocolate that they had managed to sneak in, at her, only for the brown haired woman to catch it. Bloom opened her mouth allowing her girlfriend to pop the chocolate into her mouth happily.

"Oh yes, becuase you totally didn't send him flying through the wall." Griffin groused from between Saladin and Faragonda, her head resting on Saladin's shoulder with her eyes closed. Faragonda chuckled at the argument clearly brewing between her family.

"At least I din't try to turn him into human sushi like Palladium and Avalon!" Griselda defended, giving her mate a playful glare as she laughed gleefully.

"We were simply defending our little sister." Avalon stated calmly, Palladium nodding from the taller man's grasp. The others had very little to say in return, they couldn't think of a better excuse then that as they had fought to protect their smallest family member to. They all shuffled closer to the two to each grab some chocolate, argument forgotten in the drunken desire to eat. Zarathustra tried to balance a chocolate on her twins nose as the guard watched on in amusement.

"You can let them out now Sophie. A Miss Barbatea is here to collect them." The now named guard spun around to face her old librarian.

"It's good to see you again dear, although I can imagine that you did not picture seeing your professors once again in a state like this." Barbatea gave the young guard a warm hug as she grinned brightly.

"No, not really. When I took the job I imagined every but my professors ending up in once of my cells. Good job I can still remember the number." Sophie had spun on her heel, moving to release the small group of Professor and Bloom. Du Four, Griselda and the twins being the more inebrriated of the bunch let out yells of excitement as Bloom simply threw her arms around her taller mate. Grisleda chuckled, lifting the red head up into her arms easily at the red head babbled excitedly about going home.

"Thank you Miss Sophia for caring for us this evening. It was a pleasure seeing you again dear, and I must say that we are incredibly proud of you." Faragonda patted her previous student's face gently, an amused Griffin taking her wife's hand gently before leading her out of the cell along with the other members of her family.

"I won't ever be able to think of them the same way again." Sophie muttered to herself as she watched her clearly drunk professors stumble along behind Barbatea who was chastising them as she led them out the police station. The librarian proceeded to open a portal to Alfea, helping them through the gardens and up into the teachers quarters.

"You all need to go to bed. You should be glad that Sophie was the one who found you, otherwise it may have been until morning that I had been contacted. I understand from what I was told that someone was being uncooth towards Bloom, however I think you all may be ashamed of your actions come morning." With that Barbatea turned on her heel and stormed into her room that she shared with Ophelia, shutting the door sharply. There was a few moments of silence before it was broken by the twins laughing.

"Like we'll even remember what happened come morning." The others shaking their heads at the twins, yet did nothing to dispute the claim before they made their way into the Professors kitchen and started to ransack it for any food they could find for a midnight snack.


End file.
